Digimon: Dawn of a New Era
by Masta-Yoda385
Summary: ShadowEtemon is out to Assassinate the 4 Sovereigns via Mutated Clones he created himself! Will he succeed? Will Tom, Greg, Emma, and Jami be able to stop him? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

Chapter 1: And So It Begins…  
  
"Master, " A Nanimon said from behind the Black-Colored Etemon that had two swords strapped on his back and a heavy gold necklace around his neck.   
  
"What do you want, Nanimon?" The Black Etemon asked.  
  
"The town center is secured. The village is ours. I've sent a squad of Apemon out to round up all the Run-Away Digimon so that our Presence will be unnoticed." The Nanimon replied.  
  
"No, No, No… The Apemon won't do. We want ALL the Run-Away Digimon, don't we?" The Black Etemon stated.  
  
"Well of course."  
  
"If my plan succeeds, not even the Sovereigns will know of our Presence here. If just one of those Run-Away Digimon evades us, they'll rat us out in an instant and the sovereigns will be here ASAP. We don't want that. Send a squad of Ogremon and round up the remaining Musyamon to keep here until the Ogremon and Apemon return. Oh, yes, I don't want the Package here until we have ALL of those loose villagers."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Nanimon saluted as he raced out the door to give the orders. The Black Etemon looked out the small window-like gap that was in the wall of the hut he was in. He smiled as he watched the various Digimon he brought with him beat the innocent village Digimon down to the ground.   
  
"Everything's going as planned… " The Black Etemon mumbled as he grinned. He watched the massacre until he saw a group of Apemon and Ogremon leaving the forest, followed by many Digimon, all chained. The Black Etemon exited the small hut and walked over to the Apemon and Ogremon. "Take them over to the Town Center. There I want you to shackle them to the poles. After they are secured, I want you all to make another round and look for any other possible excaped Digmon."   
  
The Apemon and Ogremon all nodded and did as they were told. A small Kokuwamon tried to escape as he was being shackled to the Town Center. He was quickly restrained and shackled. The Black Etemon walked over to the Digimon, once the Ogremon and Apemon were done. "Tisk Tisk… I think it's time you all learned a little respect."  
  
"You'll never get away with this, ShadowEtemon!" The rebellious Kokuwamon yelled.  
  
"Is that so… Well… First off, and this goes to all of you too! You will no longer refer to me as ShadowEtemon!" The black Etemon started. "Instead you will call me Master."  
  
"I'll call you ShadowEtemon if I want to call you ShadowEtemon! I'll never call you master!" The rebellious Kokuwamon replied. ShadowEtemon did nothing but drop his head and signal a few Digimon from behind him. A Musyamon and Gorillamon came from behind ShadowEtemon, unshackled the Kokuwamon, and beat him to death.   
  
"Nanimon!" ShadowEtemon yelled. The Nanimon he spoke with earlier soon came and stood before ShadowEtemon.  
  
"Yes, Sir?" Nanimon questioned.  
  
"Bring in the Package. This is all of them. I know it." ShadowEtemon ordered as Nanimon ran off. After a few hours had passed, a group of Musyamon began construction of a huge Log wall around the village. All the Village Digimon were shackled to the Town Center. A group of Drimogeomon had begun digging for an underground chamber right under the Town Center. ShadowEtemon was sitting in his Temporary Chamber until the Drimogeomon finish.  
  
"Everything is going as planned." ShadowEtemon thought to himself. "First, I conquer a small section of the Digital World. As I have done. Then, I finish my Project, the Genetically Engineered Digimon. They will have the Powers of the Sovereigns and then some, and the best part is… they'll be under my control. Once I finish them, I will send them off to Assassinate the Sovereigns. Then, the Digital World will be thrown into a Digital World War. And while everyone is fighting against each other to be the Ruler of the Digital World… I will crown myself the Ruler of the Digital World. Wait… Wait indeed… If my plan is to succeed I need to conjure up a large army. The largest the Digital World has ever seen. Once I have crowned myself Ruler… I will rule the Digital World with my Shadowy Fists!" ShadowEtemon then smashed his fist onto the Table.  
  
Meanwhile, Tom and Greg were racing off to school. Tom's wore his usual attire: Red Baggy Pants, Red Skin-Tight shirt, a Black Vest, and his Black headband pushed up against his Black Hair. He was wearing his annoying contacts that made his eyes look black, too. "Greg! You Idiot! I told you to come over at 6:30, that way we could squeeze in a Game of Digimon. But, no… you come over at 7:30! School starts at 7:44 you know!" Tom yelled at Greg. Tom was always a control freak. He always has to be in charge. Don't get me wrong, he's humorous and good to be around.  
  
Greg on the other hand, was always passive. Greg was also wearing his usual attire: White Shirt, Cargo/Carpenter Zip-Off Blue Jeans, and a Black kneepad on his left knee. And yes, Greg had his annoying style, too, his bleached hair. "Sorry Tom, My mom didn't wake me up until 7:00. I told her to wake me up early. Instead, she woke me up late!" Greg replied as they both continued to run until they came to the Rail Road Tracks. They both slid because the Train was crossing the tracks. They stopped, put their hands on their knees, and caught their breath. When the train had passed, Greg looked up and saw Four small stones on the ground. Two of them were glowing. Each stone was a different color: Red, Blue, White, and Yellow. The White stone was glowing.  
  
"What the… " Greg mumbled as he stared at the stones. Tom grabbed Greg by his book bag and kept on running. Greg, being his passive self, didn't say anything. Finally, Greg spun around and ran to school. They both charged into Room 117, their homeroom, at 7:42. They both sat and caught their breath. The bell rang and Greg and Tom only smiled at each other. After the class said the Pledge of Allegiance, took roll, and read the announcements, Mr. Highfield stood up and walked to the front of the class.  
  
"I got done correcting your tests last night. Overall the class did well, but I think we need to go over the Different Biomes again. A lot of people missed those questions." Mr. Highfield began. Greg wasn't paying any attention at all.  
  
"What were those stones? Why couldn't Tom see them? It's obvious my mind is playing tricks on me. But what if my mind isn't playing tricks on me… " Greg thought to himself as Mr. Highfield passed back the tests.  
  
"You know the Drill. Label your Notebook Chapter 6 Geography Test Corrections. Answer all the wrong questions correct and turn them in at the end of the period. Don't forget, Chapter 7 Vocab due tomorrow. Get to work." Mr. Highfield Stated as he sat down and worked on some other papers he had to correct. Greg started to work on his Test Corrections. A while passed when Greg felt a paper football hit the side of his head. He looked down at the floor and saw a note for him. He stealthy opened the note, trying to attract as little attention as possible. He opened it up and Read the note. It only said:  
  
Hey Greg. Meet me at the Rail Road Tracks after school.  
  
Emma  
  
Greg turned his head and saw Emma on the other side of the room. She was an outcast, as were Tom and Greg. Emma was wearing her Blue T-shirt that said "I'm with Stupid" and had an arrow pointing to her face, her Blue Jeans, a Black and Blue sports watch that had a White Nike sign on it, and her Red hair. She wasn't a natural redhead, like Jon in the back of the class, she died it a Really Dark Red color. Her natural Hair Color was Brown, though. "Did she see the stones, too?!" Greg immediately thought to himself. Greg looked down at the bottom of the note and saw some more writing. It read:  
  
P.S. Jami's gonna be there too.  
  
Jami was your average girl. She always wore Yellow. No matter what, she wore yellow. There was the occasional pair of blue jeans, but other than that, she always wore yellow. Greg just barely caught a glimpse of her in the hallway when he was running. Jami had Phys. Ed for her homeroom. Of course, she was wearing yellow. She was wearing a Plain yellow skintight shirt, a pair of baggy Yellow Parachute Pants, a gold necklace, and her Yellow sweatband. Jami was frequently called a Lemon or something to that extent. Even her hair was Blonde.  
  
The period passed slowly, as did all the others. Finally, the clock struck 3:15 and they were free. Tom and Greg ran to their lockers and put all of their books in them, seeing as they had a Study Hall last period and they finished all their homework. "Tom, " Greg said to get Tom's attention as they met outside the school.  
  
"What?" Tom replied.  
  
"I just remembered that I have to go meet Emma and Jami by the Train Tracks… You wanna come, it should only take a second. I mean, you're coming over to my house anyways, right?" Greg suggested.  
  
"Ok." Tom agreed. The two of them walked behind the school and took the shortcut, which happened to be by the Train Tracks. When they arrived there, Jami and Emma were already.  
  
"Hi Greg. Hi Tom." Emma greeted, being her kind self. Jami just nodded.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Greg questioned.  
  
"Well… this morning before the bell rang Jami and I were behind the school, setting up the prank for Justin. That's when I turned my head and saw you two running to school. I also saw the 4 Lights." Emma began.  
  
"What 4 lights?" Tom questioned.  
  
"The ones your standing on, Tom." Emma replied as she shook her head. Tom looked down and saw nothing. Greg noticed something. Instead of just the one glowing, now, the Blue and Yellow ones were glowing too. Tom went and stood where he stood as he was catching his breath this morning.   
  
"I still don't see any lights…" Tom questioned.  
  
"Well you're pretty blind then." Emma commented.  
  
"I think your seeing things… " Tom mumbled as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Let's ignore Tom. He probably can't see with those Black Contacts anyways. What are they?" Emma asked Greg.  
  
"I don't know. Let's find out… " Greg, Jami, and Emma all nodded to each other. Greg, Jami, and Emma threw off their book bags. Tom had already done so.   
  
"I want the yellow one… " Jami mumbled. She grabbed the yellow stone. Greg grabbed the White one and Emma grabbed the Blue one, leaving the Red one on the ground. Tom went to grab his book bag, but his foot got caught on the Arm Strap of Jami's book bag. Needless to say, Tom fell flat on his face. He just so happened to fall directly on the Red Stone. Just then, all the Colors around the 4 of them blurred together. When the colors cleared, it looked as if the 4 of them were in the middle of the Rain Forest.  
  
"What… Just… Happen?" Emma questioned.  
  
"I have no clue… " Greg mumbled as he spun so he could fully see his surroundings.   
  
"I see it… " Tom mumbled as he picked up the Red Stone which was right beside his head. Tom stood and brushed himself off.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. Chapter 2: The Wrath of Minotarumon!

Chapter 2: The Wrath of Minotarumon!  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Emma questioned.  
  
"We should just wait here." Jami suggested.  
  
"Why don't we stop worrying about what to do and worry about HIM!" Tom exclaimed as he pointed at a Large Green Ogre.  
  
"Ogremon!?" Greg mumbled.  
  
"Correct. I am Ogremon. Now, I'll let you choose, You can either just come with me, or I can take you by force." Ogremon stated.  
  
"Hmm… How about C. None of the Above?" Jami asked sarcastically.  
  
"Uh… No!" Ogremon yelled as he drew his Bone Club. He swung at Greg, but he ducked just in time, the club went right over his head, and nailed Jami in the side. Jami grasped her side as she fell to the ground. Tom lunged at Ogremon.  
  
"I'll take that… " Tom said as he kicked Ogremon's wrist and he dropped the Bone Club. Tom dropped off of Ogremon and grabbed Ogremon's Bone Club. In doing so, the Stone fell out of his pocket and landed on the ground beside Ogremon. For some reason, the stone began to glow red. The glow became Brighter and Brighter by the second. Finally, they could hardly see because of the glow. Then, all of a sudden, the light cleared. There was a small brown ball with a metallic plate over its face. It had rather small arms coming from the ball. The ball had long legs coming out of the bottom of it. It had Metallic Coverings on its large feet.  
  
"I'm Podmon!" The small ball exclaimed as he glared at the Ogremon.   
  
"What the… ?!" Tom questioned with much shock in his voice.  
  
"FLAMING HI-KICK!" Podmon yelled as he jumped into the air. His right foot began to catch on fire and he lunged downward at the Ogremon. His Flaming Foot nailed Ogremon right in the face. Ogremon stumbled for a bit as he grasped his face. After a few seconds, the Ogremon stood straight. He jumped and ripped his bone Club from Tom's Hand.   
  
"PUMMEL WHACK!" Ogremon yelled. He hit Podmon right on the top of his head with the Bone Club. Podmon stumbled. Podmon regained his balance, ran up to Ogremon, jumped up on his shoulders, and covered his eyes. Podmon then let go of Ogremon's eyes and jumped into the air.  
  
"FLAMING HI-KICK!" Podmon exclaimed as he Kicked Ogremon on the top of his head. Ogremon collapsed on the ground.  
  
"You haven't won yet you overrated kick boxer!" Ogremon mumbled. Ogremon leapt up with his Bone Club. He then threw it downward and it bashes into Podmon's head. Podmon collapsed on the ground. He cringed for a few seconds. "Hahaha!"  
  
"I have an idea. If Tom's Stone turned into a Digimon, why can't ours?" Greg stated.  
  
"Greg, you're a genius… " Jami mumbled. Greg threw his stone to the ground in front of Ogremon. The stone began to glow a white color. It brightened with every second. Finally, they could barely see. Then, all of a sudden, the light vanished, revealing a small white tiger with black stripes down its back and a small Silver Horn coming out of its head.   
  
"I'm Zoomon!" The small tiger exclaimed. It stood and growled at the Ogremon. Emma nodded and threw down her stone. The stone began to glow a bright blue color. It became brighter with every passing second. Then, as the other two stones had done, the light disappeared. It unveiled a small Black Colored Cat with several tails, each with a gold tip at the end, small Golden bracelets around the bottom of each of its legs, and a golden spike coming out of the back of its head.  
  
"I'm Enmon!" The small cat yelled. It glared at the Ogremon and began to growl. Jami nodded and did as the others had done. She threw her stone in front of Ogremon. It began to glow a Yellow Color. It got so bright that they could hardly see, as the others had done. Finally, the glow disappeared. It revealed a snake-like creature. It has small black and blue feathers coming from its neck along with wings out of the center of it's body and many multiple small spikes coming from the top of its head.  
  
"I'm Aeromon!" The snake like creature yelled as it stared at Ogremon.  
  
"You think your little force can stand up to me… " Ogremon mumbled. As Ogremon finished, Podmon stood and stared at him.  
  
"You didn't count out Podmon that early, Did you?" Tom questioned as he grinned.   
  
"FLAMING HI-KICK!" Podmon yelled. His attack nailed Ogremon right in his face. Ogremon flew backwards and crashed into a tree. He fell to his knees and sat like that. He grabbed his burned face.  
  
"SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon hollered. Zoomon's Silver Horn on his head began to glow silver and it shot off the glow as a beam of energy. The shot hit Ogremon right in the stomach. Ogremon was immediately deleted.   
  
"That took care of him… " Greg sighed.  
  
"I think your jinxed it!" Jami exclaimed. "WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Then 6 Ogremon jumped out from the forest and surrounded them all.  
  
"You just don't learn, do you?" Tom stated arrogantly.   
  
"You're either gonna come with us to see ShadowEtemon, or we're gonna make you come with us to see ShadowEtemon." One of the Ogremon ordered.  
  
"Who's ShadowEtemon?" Emma questioned the Ogremon.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." The Ogremon replied as all of the Ogremon drew their bone clubs.  
  
"FLAMING HI-KICK!" Podmon hollered.  
  
"SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon yelled.  
  
"RAGING TORNADO!" Aeromon screamed in its High Pitched voice. Aeromon opened its wings and began to spin around in circles until he was embraced in a spinning cyclone of wind. Then the feathers from his neck shot out like bullets at one of the Ogremon. The feather immediately grew back.  
  
"JOLT!" Enmon exclaimed. Enmon's several tails all pointed at an Ogremon and began to shoot several shots of golden lightning bolts at the Ogremon. All 4 of the Attacks nailed a single Ogremon. It flew backwards and crashed into the middle area of a tree, slid down the tree, and was immediately deleted. An Ogremon charged at Podmon. Podmon kicked the Bone Club out of its hand. The Ogremon then grabbed Podmon by his leg and held him upside down. Podmon struggled until he took his other foot and kicked Ogremon in his wrist. Ogremon grabbed his wrist, turned his head, and saw his Bone Club on the ground. Podmon saw that Ogremon noticed it so they both dove for it. Ogremon and Podmon both held it in their hands. Podmon kicked upward and nailed Ogremon in the chin. Ogremon stumbled backwards a few steps, but he ended up with the bone club. Podmon kicked forward and snapped his Bone Club in half, landed on his feet, kicked Ogremon in the stomach, jumped into the air, and kicked him as hard as he could in the face. Ogremon flew into a tree, snapped the Tree in half, and was deleted. The tree, thankfully, fell away from the fight.  
  
While that happened, Enmon leapt at an Ogremon. The Ogremon leapt at Enmon. They collided in the air and both fell to the ground. Quickly, the two of them scrambled to their feet and stared at each other. Finally, Ogremon leapt into the air, Held his bone club over his head, and threw it at Enmon. Enmon quickly jumped out of the way as the Bone Crashed on the ground. As Ogremon began to fall to the ground, Enmon jumped under Ogremon. "JOLT!" Enmon yelled. The blasts nailed Ogremon. Ogremon went flying upward. After a few seconds he crashed on the ground. He was immediately deleted.  
  
Meanwhile, Zoomon and an Ogremon stared at each other. They stared at each other for a good 30 Seconds. Until, Ogremon jumped to the right. Zoomon followed. Ogremon swung his Bone Club downward at Zoomon. Zoomon tilted his head upward and his horn punctured straight through the Bone Club. Ogremon evasilty jumped backwards and Zoomon rammed his head forward, attempting to stick Ogremon with his horn. Ogremon had left the Bone Club on Zoomon's horn. Zoomon evaded Ogremon as he tried to retrieve his bone Club. Finally, Ogremon grabbed the Bone Club attached to Zoomon's head. Ogremon held the Bone Club over his head. "SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon yelled, still being attached to the Bone Club. The attack nailed Ogremon on top of his head. Ogremon collapsed on the ground. Zoomon landed, then jumped into the air again. "SAVAGE SHOT!" The attack hit Ogremon right in the face, Ogremon flew backwards, and was immediately deleted.  
  
As that happened, an Ogremon began swinging his Bone Club at Aeromon. Aeromon tried to fly upwards as far as he could. Ogremon jumped into the air and swung his club downward, nailing Aeromon on the top of the head and forced him to the ground. Aeromon quickly flapped his wings and rose again. As the Ogremon landed, Aeromon coiled himself around the Ogremon's head. Ogremon couldn't see at all. He dropped his Bone Club and attempted to remove Aeromon from his coiled position. "RAGING TORNADO!" Aeromon screeched. As Aeromon began to spin, Ogremon spun out from under Aeromon. Ogremon spun like a tornado until finally he stopped and stumbled a bit. Just as Ogremon regained his balance and the Dizziness went away, Aeromon shot out the Feathers from within the spiraling funnel of wind. All the Bullet-Like Feathers nailed Ogremon in the face. Ogremon flew backwards and crashed into a tree. The tree withstood the impact, although Ogremon did not. Ogremon was deleted.  
  
Podmon, Enmon, Zoomon, and Aeromon all cornered the last Ogremon up against a tree.  
  
"HA! Now tell us, who's this ShadowEtemon is!" Tom ordered.  
  
"Unfortunately, you don't have the advantage you think you have… " Ogremon replied as he grinned.   
  
*Ogremon… Digivolve to… Minotarumon!*  
  
The Mintarumon roared as he was revealed. "This is NOT good… " Greg mumbled.   
  
"ATTACK TOGETHER!" Jami exclaimed, determined not to run away.  
  
"FLAMING HI-KICK!" Podmon yelled.  
  
"JOLT!" Enmon hollered.  
  
"SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon exclaimed.  
  
"RAGING TORNADO!" Aeromon screeched. The Four attacks all hit Minotarumon square in the chest. He wasn't even phased.   
  
"DARKSIDE QUAKE!" Minotarumon exclaimed as he shot a huge blast from his cannon arm at the 4 Digimon. The 4 of them all went flying through the air. They all crased on the ground, and cringed in pain. "Time to go to ShadowEtemon!"  
  
"LIGHTNING BLADE!" A voice yelled from in the woods. A purple blast shot from the darkness of the thick forest and nailed Minotarumon right in the face. Minotarumon stumbled backwards and grasped his face.  
  
"Who… What!?" Jami mumbled. An Andromon leapt from the forest into the small clearing.   
  
"LIGHTNING BLADE!" The Andromon yelled as it shot another Purple blast at Minotarumon. Minotarumon roared again, only louder. It charged at Andromon. Andromon held out his arms and they both clutched each other's wrist and began to push. "Head… To Mount Gato." Andromon said through his teeth to the Children. "A Cave… At the Bottom… leads you to the Temple of the Destined. Go there. Hurry!" The children were confused. Andromon then fell to his knees as Minotarumon drove him to the ground. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" Andromon shot Minotarumon off of him. "Run, Now! There! That's Mount Gato! RUN! I can only hold him off for so long!" Andromon ordered as he pointed at a large mountain to the north. Tom, Greg, Emma, and Jami all ran, grabbed their Digimon Partner, and sprinted through the forest as fast as they could.  
  
"Why did he do that?!" Greg thought to himself as he carried Zoomon in his arms.  
  
"Brave… But foolish." Emma said to herself as she carried Enmon.  
  
"Faster!" Tom ordered as he heard Minotarumon's roar growing even louder. Tom looked down and saw Podmon in his arms. "Hold in there man… " Tom thought to himself.  
  
"Wait!" Jami yelled as they all stopped. They began to look around… but they heard nothing. Jami looked at Aeromon. "I'm proud of ya'!" Jami thought to herself.  
  
"Well, somebody won!" Greg exclaimed. "I don't really want to wait and find out who it was though!" They all ran off into the darkness of the Forest, not knowing any of the Dangers that lie before them. They didn't even know if they could trust Andromon or not. They just did as he said. Greg looked up at the sky to see that the Sun had begun to set. The sky began to turn that orange color. "This day went fast… " Greg mumbled.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunter Tells of ShadowEte...

Chapter 3: The Hunter Tells of ShadowEtemon's Past  
  
The Sovereigns were awaiting the arrival of 2 certain Digimon. They were on top of a tall tower, with little light. The only light there was the Moon and the Fire, and the moon was almost covered completely by Clouds. The sun had JUST gone down. The tower had Spiral Stairs leading to the top of it. The area at the top of the steps was cast in shadows. "I don't think they're going to come." Ebonwumon stated, breaking the silence.  
  
"Trust me, They'll be here. I gave them an offer they'll never refuse… " Zhuqiaomon replied.  
  
"What was the offer you gave them?" Azulongmon questioned.  
  
"I'll clear their criminal records and I also offered them access to the Diamond Mines. If they come to hear us, I clear their Criminal Records. If they come here and agree to hunt ShadowEtemon and successfully bring him to us, Dead or Alive, they will have access to the Diamond Mines." Zhuqiaomon answered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Azulongmon exclaimed. "THE DIAMOND MINES?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? That's where the… You know… Are. If the 2 of them find… you know… we'll have lost all hope of… "  
  
"Is this a bad time… " A voice interrupted from the shadows by the stairs. A figure stepped out. It was a tall Digimon. It was dressed just as a Human would be dressed. Its Pants were Snow Camouflage (Black, Gray, and White), It wore a Black Long Sleeve Shirt with a Snow Camouflage Jacket that wasn't buttoned that came to its waist. It also wore a Black Ski-Mask type thing over its face, therefore you only saw its Black Blank Eyes. On top of the Ski-Mask type thing is a White Bandana with a Black Thick Line in the front center of it. The Bandana's Knot was in the back, and the Left Over portion of the bandana reached the middle of its back. It also had 2 Black Cloths tied around separate knees. There was the same for the Elbows. It also had a Black Equipment Bag strapped onto its waist.  
  
"I told you they couldn't resist it… " Zhuqiaomon whispered to Azulongmon.  
  
"Welcome. Please, make yourself at home." Ebonwumon welcomed as Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon began to whisper to each other, as if beginning to fight. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Snipemon, The best Digital Bounty Hunter around, No one better than me. This is my Side Kick, Xylomon." The tall figure stated as a Black Colored Woodmon stumbled out of the Shadows. It had 2 Swords strapped on its Back, Parallel one another. Its eyes shined silver in the moonlight. The Black Colored Woodmon, Xylomon, had a Silver Ring around its Right ankle with the number "153" on it in Black Letters. Xylomon had a Gold Chest Plate with Silver Markings on it.   
  
"Nice to meet you both." Baihumon said, finally speaking.  
  
"Now, what do you want to discuss with us?" Snipemon questioned.  
  
"Well, we have Intelligence that a Digimon has taken over a Small Village. A Garudamon that was flying overhead as told us this Information. This Digimon is ShadowEtemon. We have a task for you… We need you to eliminate him. Our followers disagree with us on the though of invading him, seeing as he still has many allies, but after what happened so long ago, we can't take any chances." Ebonwumon explained, getting irritated that Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon wouldn't stop arguing  
  
"ShadowEtemon… He will die. You 4 just give me Access to the Diamond Mines, and I'll kill him." Snipemon agreed. "See that Number on Xylomon's Right ankle. 153… That's my Kill Count so far. I didn't start Bounty Hunting until about a Year Ago, Either. Trust me… ShadowEtemon will die… that is unless he makes me a better offer not to kill him."  
  
"Whatever he offers, We'll offer something better." Baihumon assured.  
  
"Alright then… Where can I find this ShadowEtemon fellow?" Snipemon questioned.  
  
"Well… He's in an area just south of Mount Gato. We don't know the exact location…" Baihumon answered.  
  
"All the more fun. Come Xylomon!" Snipemon exclaimed as he left down the stairs. They both walked for some time until Snipemon finally said something. "Fools! I know as well as you do that the Elemental Orbs have gone missing. You all think I want the Orbs. However, my intentions are a little lower, yet a little higher. Well, Mount Gato, huh? That's on the Metal Empire Continent, right, Xylomon?"  
  
"Yup." Xylomon replied. "Hey, Snipemon, How'd the continents get formed as they are? I mean the 5 of them, Nightmare Soldiers, Unknown, Nature Spirits, Wind Guardians, and Metal Empire?"  
  
"Do I have to tell you this story every time we're on the hunt?" Snipemon questioned.  
  
"Um… " Xylomon mumbled. Snipemon sighed and began telling the story.  
  
"Long ago, approximately 4,500 years ago, there were many wars. One in particular was quite astounding. There was a group of 12 Etemon: MetalEtemon, KingEtemon, ShadowEtemon, WaruEtemon, AeroEtemon, RockEtemon, HydraEtemon, MagnaEtemon, MoltenEtemon, WarioEtemon, ScorpioEtemon, and GravijaEtemon. The 12 of them referred to themselves as the Etemon Council. They were out for World Domination. They believed that instead of protecting the Digital World, the Sovereigns were trying to rule the Digital World. Therefore, they thought they were doing the right thing. However, while they fought the war, ShadowEtemon and KingEtemon had plans of their own.  
  
"When the war ended, the Etemon Council was victorious and the Sovereigns were cast into hiding. The 4 of them separated and kept a low profile. A few years passed with the 12 Etemon, now the most feared Digimon in the Digital World, ruling the Digital World. It was now time for ShadowEtemon and KingEtemon to make their move. The 2 of them recruited WarioEtemon, ScorpioEtemon, and GravijaEtemon to their sinister plot. ShadowEtemon, KingEtemon, WarioEtemon, ScorpioEtemon, and GravijaEtemon now referred to themselves as "The Owners". The 5 of them declared war against MoltenEtemon, MagnaEtemon, WaruEtemon, AeroEtemon, RockEtemon, HydraEtemon, and MetalEtemon. Many years passed with these barbaric wars between the Etemon. Finally, the wars were over, and "The Owners" were the victorious party. The other 7 Etemons mostly died. However, MoltenEtemon and MetalEtemon went into hiding, as the 4 Sovereigns did.  
  
"With the end of the war, the Digital World became a Totalitarian Government. The 5 "Owners" now ruled. ShadowEtemon and KingEtemon were not yet satisfied. They then chose GravijaEtemon as their Prime Ally. KingEtemon, ShadowEtemon, and GravijaEtemon then raged war against WarioEtemon and ScorpioEtemon. Seeing as WarioEtemon's and ScorpioEtemon's armies were severely crippled from the previous war, the war did not last long. Both ScorpioEtemon and WarioEtemon were tortured and finally killed.  
  
"ShadowEtemon and KingEtemon finally were "The Owners" of the Digital World when the 2 of the attacked GravijaEtemon. GravijaEtemon went into hiding and regrouped with MoltenEtemon and MetalEtemon. Those 3 Etemon are supposedly still living today, but it's unlikely. ShadowEtemon and KingEtemon split the Digital World into 2 halves. ShadowEtemon and KingEtemon both had 2 Continents of their own and they split the 5th in half. Both of them quickly retrieved slaves to do their bidding. They quickly decided to send all of the Flying-Type Digimon to a continent, all of the Mechanical-Type Digimon to a continent, all of the Nature-Type Digimon to a continent, and a Continent for "Other"-Type Digimon. The 5th Continent is where the Free Digimon Lived, all being Evil Digimon and the 5th is also the one the 2 split in half. ShadowEtemon owned the Mechanical-Type and the Nature-Type Continents, while KingEtemon owned the "Other"-Type and the Flying-Type Continents. Not long lasted before war struck the Digital World again when ShadowEtemon attacked KingEtemon. ShadowEtemon won the lengthy war.  
  
"ShadowEtemon ruled the Digital World, however, uprisings began and the Entire Digital World turned against him. ShadowEtemon fled his position of power and ended up in hiding, as did the other 3 Etemon. Finally, after the 50 or so years of wars with the Etemons, the Sovereigns finally were back, but the Digimon never migrated back to their homelands, therefore, we've given them the names we have." Snipemon elaborated.  
  
"Oh yeah." Xylomon replied.  
  
"A few did go back to their homelands, though. Therefore, there's a general type of Digimon, but there are a few others, as well. Now, Xylomon, head back to the HQ and get me my Rifle. Meat me at Mount Gato." Snipemon ordered.  
  
"They said the village was " just south of Mount Gato", not in Mount Gato." Xylomon noted.  
  
"I know this, just meat me there." Snipemon ordered as he reached into his Black Sac and pulled out two Black Pistols. "In 36 hours, be there." Snipemon then ran off into the shadows of the night.   
  
To Be Continued… 


	4. Chapter 4: The Trials of the Temple Part...

Chapter 4: The Trials of the Temple  
  
Part 1  
  
Tom, Emma, Greg, and Jami were racing as fast as they could through the thick dense tropical forest. Finally, Greg couldn't run anymore. He threw his head down and slapped his hands on his knees. He began to catch his breath. Greg never was a good athlete. Greg stuck his head up and looked around. The others were gone! "Well, now what?" Greg said to himself. "Everyone's gone... I'm alone... I can barely see my nose in front of my face. I would say, 'Can it Get Any Worse?', but whenever they say that on shows and movies, it always does get worse."  
  
"I'm Here!" Zoomon mumbled as he stumbled out from behind a tree nearby.  
  
"At least that isn't worse... " Greg thought to himself.  
  
"I noticed you weren't there, but when I turned I tripped over a root and hurt my right ankle." Zoomon recalled. "It's fine, really. Just a little time." Just then, there was a strange period of silence, an eerie silence. Then, there was a God-Awful roar.   
  
"That we don't have!" Greg exclaimed as he saw Minotarumon plow over an especially thick area of trees.   
  
"This isn't good... " Greg mumbled. Minotarumon stared straight at Greg and Zoomon. Minotarumon let off another God-Awful roar and held up his Cannon Arm.  
  
"DARKSIDE... " Minotarumon began.  
  
"GIGA DESTROYER!" A voice exclaimed as two missiles nailed Minotarumon right in the chest. Greg remembered that attack.  
  
"MetalGreymon!" Greg exclaimed. Immediately following that, MetalGreymon leapt from behind Greg and Zoomon and landed in front of Minotarumon.  
  
"Run for the Temple and you'll be safe. ScribeDramon is waiting for you there. He'll tell you everything you need to know. Now, run like the wind!" MetalGreymon ordered as it began to attack Minotarumon, head on. Greg stood for a second. Finally, Minotarumon flew backwards. Minotarumon stood and picked up his Cannon Arm. Greg shook his head, picked up Zoomon, and ran off as fast as he could. Just as he did, he saw Jami, Emma, Tom, and the Digimon treading cautiously through the other way.  
  
"OVER HERE!" Greg exclaimed. It took all their attention towards him. "LET'S GO! MINOTARUMON'S BACK!" The 6 of them looked Greg and Zoomon for but a moment until they too ran off. The group ran as fast as they could, and as long as they could. Greg began to fall behind again.  
  
"Hurry Up Greg!" Jami exclaimed. "C'mon, You Can Do It!" Jami always was a Team Player. She always tried to do good for the team, wether it be encouraging others or a "Take it for the Team!" type thing. Greg then remembered something. He stopped immediately.  
  
"WAIT EVERYONE!" Greg exclaimed as he pulled a lighter out from his pocket. Greg then pulled up a large stick. He then quickly stuck his hand in his pocket, only to pull out the Test Corrections that Mr. Highfield made them do. "I knew these would come in handy some day." Greg mumbled as he wrapped the 3 Pages around the Top of the stick and lit them with the lighter. The Papers quickly lit on fire and lasted long enough to catch the stick on fire. "And there was light!" As the flame began to illuminate their surroundings, they realized they were but feet from a cave in the bottom of a mountain.  
  
"Mount Gato... The Temple... Finally... " Tom mumbled as they all ran for the Cave as fast as they could. They finally all stood in front of the Cave. The Cave lead to a flight of stairs that lead downward, deep into the earth.  
  
"Well Tom... You First... " Emma mumbled.  
  
"Wusses... " Tom replied as he pulled the Torch from Greg. Tom and Podmon lead the way down the steps, the others followed. They treaded captiously. Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, they all reached the bottom of the steps. They were in a large stone chamber, with only one other visible exit/entrance. That was a small stone doorway on the other side of the long chamber. The Chamber had 6 Pillars in it, 3 on each side of it. Other than that, that's all that was in there. "Let's head for that Doorway."  
  
"No, really?" Greg replied sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up... " Tom mumbled as the group began to walk across the Chamber. They didn't make it but 1/4 the way there, when they all heard a strange noise. It was like the sound when you swing a stick through a fire.   
  
"What was that... ?" Emma whispered as they all froze, in fear of what it might be. "After that Minotarumon fella', I'm not sure I wanna know... "  
  
"Haven't you ever watched Digimon?" Greg asked Emma.  
  
"I've heard of it... But I've never watched it." Emma responded.  
  
"We'll explain later then... " Greg stated. They all froze as they heard the sound again, only on the other side of the Chamber. They all looked over at the side of the Temple where the sound came from.  
  
"So, the Kids finally decided to show up... You couldn't have picked a better time to come, either." A strange mysterious voice stated from in front of them. They all looked forward, only too see a centaur, except it wasn't really have Half-Man. It's bottom half was a Black Horse with strange Gold Spikes out of its back. Also, on its 4 Legs, it had Gold Armor. The Armor on each leg was separated into two parts, the bottom half of the leg and the top half of the leg. Connecting the two parts was a piece of Black Fabric. There was also a Piece of Armor which, if he were a regular horse, would cover his neck, but instead, it lead into his Human-Half, the Upper Half. The Gold Armor continued up the Human Half until it reached his neck, there was then a Piece of Black Fabric, connecting it to his Golden Samurai-Like Helmet, which covered his entire face. His armor was all Solid Gold and resembled Magnamon's armor, a lot. There was also armor on his right arm, which was divided into two pieces, the same as on his horse half, with a piece of Black Fabric connecting the two pieces. His left arm though, only had armor on his top half of his arm because the bottom half of his arm was a Cannon Arm, similar to Beelzemon Blast Mode's, except it was Silver.  
  
"Who are you!?" Zoomon exclaimed as all the Digimon jumped in front of their partners, ready to protect them.  
  
"Don't worry... I'm a "Good Guy" as you might say. My name is ScribeDramon, I am the Guardian of this Temple. I am also Baihumon's loyal servant. Andromon and MetalGreymon were also Guardians of this Temple, but they went to fight and keep the coast clear enough for you 4 to make it here." The Strange Centaur-Like creature replied. "You just have one last thing to do, you all must pass the Trials... Once you do... You Will Be Blessed by the Mysterious Forces of the Past. Follow Me." No one knew quite what this ScribeDramon was talking about just yet, but soon enough...  
  
ScribeDramon lead them to about Half Way through the Chamber. "Begin... !" ScribeDramon mumbled as a cloud of smoke covered the area. Greg and all the others closed their eyes and coughed. Finally, when they opened their eyes, the 4 of them were in the middle of what looked like a Coliseum.  
  
"This can't be good... " Greg mumbled as an approximate 20 Black-Colored Leomon ran out of the other side. The Black-Colored Leomon all drew their blades. Emma looked upward at the place where the Emperor would sit.  
  
"LOOK!" Emma exclaimed as she saw him. "THERE'S SOMEONE UP THERE!" They all looked up. They saw a large Black-Colored SaberLeomon leap from the stands into the stadium. The Black-Colored SaberLeomon landed in front of them.  
  
"It is I, BlackSaberLeomon!" The Black-Colored SaberLeomon started. "I was in league with ShadowEtemon when he alone ruled the Digital World. However, when the revolts began, My BlackLeomon and I were captured and put on trial. Before they sentenced me to death, ScribeDramon suggested he lock me here, in this Banished Dimension. They all agreed and since then, all supposed DigiDestined had to come here, and only the ones who defeat me will be claimed the true DigiDestined... now... Let's be Gladiators!" BlackSaberLeomon and his Militia of BlackLeomon then lunged at the group.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 4: The Trials of the Temple Part...

Chapter 4: The Trials of the Temple  
  
Part 2  
  
Tom, Emma, Greg, and Jami all leapt out of BlackSaberLeomon's way. "FLAMING HI-KICK!" Podmon Exclaimed.  
  
"SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon Yelled.  
  
"JOLT!" Enmon Hollered.  
  
"RAGING TORNADO!" Aeromon Exclaimed. All 4 attacks nailed BlackSaberLeomon in the face. BlackSaberLeomon stood there, not harmed.  
  
"This is NOT Good!" Tom exclaimed as the 4 Kids scattered.  
  
"Get them my BlackLeomon!" BlackSaberLeomon ordered as the BlackLeomon scattered off. "Now, let the fun begin." Podmon raced off to help Tom, Zoomon did the same for Greg, Aeromon ran for Jami, and Enmon charged off after Emma.   
  
"BLACK FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" One of the BlackLeomon exclaimed as it shot a Dark Blast at Tom.  
  
"FLAMING HI-KICK!" Podmon exclaimed he canceled out BlackLeomon's attack.  
  
"There's 5 of us, and 1 of you!" One of the BlackLeomon stated.   
  
"FLAMING LO-KICK!" Podmon yelled as he crouched down. His foot instantly ignited. Podmon then stuck out his flaming leg and spun around. He tripped all 5 of the Leomon. "FLAMING HI-KICK!" Podmon nailed one of the BlackLeomon in the face. Tom dove for the BlackLeomon that Podmon just nailed in the face and pulled the Blade out of the BlackLeomon's hand. "FLAMING HI-KICK!" Podmon nailed the same BlackLeomon in the face. The BlackLeomon immediately got deleted. Tom immediately at another BlackLeomon and stuck the Blade right through their arm. The BlackLeomon immediately began thrashing about. "FLAMING HI-KICK!" Podmon nailed the BlackLeomon that was thrashing in the chest. Before he was deleted, Tom Ripped the Blade from his arm and then stole the Blade from his hand.   
  
"GREG!" Tom exclaimed. Greg turned his head and Tom threw him one of the blades. There were only 3 BlackLeomon left where Greg was.   
  
"SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon exclaimed as the attack Nailed one of the BlackLeomon's legs. The BlackLeomon fell backwards. "SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon nailed the BlackLeomon in the back of the head. Before it got deleted, Inspired by Tom, Greg stole its Blade.  
  
"BLACK FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" One of the BlackLeomon exclaimed as a Black Blast, Shaped like a Lion's Head, nailed Zoomon. Zoomon went flying backwards, clear ways into the stands.   
  
"ZOOMON!" Greg exclaimed as he ran after Zoomon. Before he made it far, the 2 Remaining BlackLeomon grabbed Greg and held their blades at his throat.   
  
"MASTER! WE'VE GOT ONE!" The BlackLeomon yelled in unison.  
  
"Gr... eg... " Zoomon groaned. Zoomon tried to stand up, but collapsed to the ground. Zoomon stuck his head up and looked at Greg. "GREG!" Zoomon stood with his last bit of and charged forward, back into the stadium. He leapt and clawed One of the BlackLeomon in the face. The BlackLeomon grabbed his face in pain. "SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon exclaimed as he nailed the Other BlackLeomon in the back of the head. They both fell to the ground. Greg grabbed both their Blades.  
  
"Thanks Zoomon!" Greg thanked. "EMMA! JAMI!" Both Emma and Jami looked over at Greg. He tossed them both a Blade. Greg turned to see Zoomon beating on the two BlackLeomon. They finally both got deleted. "C'MON TOM!" Greg exclaimed as he looked over to see Tom and Podmon had deleted all of their BlackLeomon. "LET'S HELP EMMA AND JAMI!"  
  
Both of them ran for where Jami and Emma were, but froze in their tracks as they heard a roar, like you'd hear on Jurassic Park or something. They all scanned the stadium until they found the source of the roar. A Dark Blue Dinosaur-Like Creature. It had a Mechanical Mask over its face, sort of like a Cross Between MetalGreymon's and CyberDramon's. Both of it's front arms were Mechanical and they were so long, they sat on the ground. His left leg was Mechanical, and his right was nothing but bone. It had a Mechanical Chest Plate, similar to MetalGreymon's. Its tail was partially mechanical.  
  
"MECHAEOMON! NOT YOU AGAIN!" BlackSaberLeomon exclaimed. "YOU DEFEATED ME ONCE BEFORE, BUT THIS TIME, I'VE GOT RAGE ON MY SIDE!"  
  
"Even if you have rage on your side, You'll never Defeat me. You see, you being banished here, you have hardly any food, you're fatigued from constantly fighting Supposed DigiDestined. You are weak, I am strong. I am also the messenger of ScribeDramon, he has instructed me to release these 4 Kids and their Digimon from this place, Quote, By All Means Necessary." The Mechanical Dinosaur, MechaEomon, replied. "Now, they're coming with me, one way or another. Which will it be?"   
  
BlackSaberLeomon looked enraged. "RRRAH! Take them, Leave, Now! I will get my revenge on you, MechaEomon. You Just Wait, You will Die at my hands!"  
  
"You Don't Have Any Hands!" MechaEomon replied as the 4 Kids ran to his location, followed by their Digimon.  
  
"You best Watch your back!" BlackSaberLeomon exclaimed to MechaEomon. MechaEomon laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I will... " MechaEomon replied sarcastically. A large cloud of smoke suddenly engulfed MechaEomon, the Kids, and their Digimon. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.  
  
"I WILL get my Revenge... It's because of him I'm here in the first place...." BlackSaberLeomon stated to himself.  
  
"And it's because of you that I'm still not ruler of this world!" A familiar voice exclaimed from behind BlackSaberLeomon. BlackSaberLeomon turned around to see ShadowEtemon standing behind him. "I hear that you begged them to be sent here, rather than die. You begged so much you cut a deal, you tell them where I was hiding, you get banished here rather than die, but I finally found you, and it's finally time for revenge."  
  
"No... Please... I'm begging you!" BlackSaberLeomon pleaded as ShadowEtemon drew one of his swords. "I can tell you valuable information!"  
  
"What kind of Valuable information?" ShadowEtemon questioned as he grinned.  
  
"I can tell you the Location of 4 of the 5 Elemental Orbs!" BlackSaberLeomon offered.  
  
"Shoot." ShadowEtemon replied.  
  
"There were 4 Kids who were here just now, their Digimon were created from the Orbs!" BlackSaberLeomon began. "They were too powerful to be Regular Digimon, I mean, we all know the legen. 4 Humans coming from the Outside World, using the orbs to create the Most Powerful Digimon to be known, and Defeating all Evil."  
  
"Yes, but Legends are only Fiction, but I'll check them out, if you're wrong, I'll be back. If you're right, I'll be back to free you with my newly acquired powers." ShadowEtemon replied as a cloud of smoke engulfed him.  
  
*BACK AT THE TEMPLE*  
  
When Tom opened his eyes, the smoke was gone and they were all back in the Stone Chamber, where they first met ScribeDramon. ScribeDramon was standing there, along with MechaEomon. The others were there too. MechaEomon was talking to ScribeDramon. "So, you're finally awake...." Greg stated. "ScribeDramon said you got Dimension Sickness, It comes from traveling in-between Banished Dimension and the Digital World. All it does is know you unconscious for a few minutes."  
  
"Oh, Ok." Tom replied as he rubbed his eyes. He stood up.  
  
"Oh Great, they're all Up!" ScribeDramon exclaimed as he turned his head. "I'm sorry for sending you there, but I was instructed when BlackSaberLeomon was banished there to send all who entered here there. However, immediately after you were sent there, the D-Vices flipped out. They started beeping and they wouldn't shut up. Anyways, May I ask you all a few Questions?"  
  
"Sure." Greg answered.  
  
"Fine with me." Jami chimed in.  
  
"I don't see a problem with it." Emma replied.  
  
"I guess." Tom stated.  
  
"Good. Did any of you happen to pick up Marble-Like Stones or Orbs, before you came to our world?" ScribeDramon questioned.  
  
"Yeah." They all replied.  
  
"May I ask what Color they were?" ScribeDramon continued, becoming curious.  
  
"Well, I Grabbed the Yellow One." Jami replied.  
  
"Orb of the Sky." ScribeDramon mumbled.  
  
"I took the Blue One." Emma stated.  
  
"Orb of Electricity." ScribeDramon mumbled.  
  
"I picked up the White One." Greg continued, as the others did.  
  
"Orb of the Beasts." ScribeDramon mumbled.  
  
"I didn't pick mine up until we came here, but I picked up the Red One."  
  
"Orb of the Flaming Warrior, the Most Powerful one. The only one missing is the Black One, the Orb of the Shadows." ScribeDramon mumbled. "Can I ask where you got your Digimon?"  
  
"Well, I dropped my Stone thinger on accident, and Podmon appeared out of nowhere. Next thing we know, A bunch of Ogremon are attacking us, so Greg, Jami, and Emma all did what I did and poof, we all had our Digimon!" Tom elaborated.  
  
"Then it is true... " ScribeDramon began.  
  
"You don't suppose... They're... The Ones?" MechaEomon interrupted.  
  
"I'll leave that for the Sovereigns to decide... Just one more thing to do." ScribeDramon replied. "Take these... They're your D-Vices, they're valuable tools, you'll need them." ScribeDramon tossed them each one. Tom looked at his. They were very simple. It was just about the Size of a Small Sand Dollar. They were all Black except for the Outsides, that's where the color changed between D-Vices. Tom's was Red, Greg's was White, Emma's was Blue, and Jami's was Yellow. In the center there was a small Circular Screen, which was Blank at the time. There were 4 lights surrounding the screen, each was a dot, one on each side, but they were all off. Other than that, the only other thing on it was a Button near the top.   
  
"One of you, point it at me and press the button at the top." ScribeDramon commanded. Greg held it up and pressed the button. A picture of ScribeDramon appeared in the screen.  
  
Name: ScribeDramon Level: Mega Attribute: Vaccine Type: Centaur Digimon Group: Nature Spirits Attacks: Magical Scribe, Cannoneer Shot Other Info: Guardian of the Temple of the Destined, located at Mount Gato on the Continent of the Metal Empire. ScribeDramon is the keeper of the Scribes that tell of the Prophecy of the DigiDestined. He also is one of the few Digimon who has the Power to transport to the Banished Dimensions. Normally a peaceful Digimon, but if you enter the Temple of the Destined, watch your back.  
  
The D-Vice stated in a mechanical type voice. "What's the Etemon Campaign?" Tom questioned. "What're these Banished Dimensions, too?" Before ScribeDramon could continue, a large cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared, ShadowEtemon was standing there.   
  
"Perhaps I can explain it to you...." ShadowEtemon stated as he grinned.  
  
"ShadowEtemon, what are you doing here!?!" MechaEomon exclaimed questioningly.   
  
"Can't a Guy just go for a walk nowadays?" ShadowEtemon asked innocently. "I had to visit an old friend. Now, the Etemon Campaign was when I was at my Prime. My brothers and I conquered the world and my Favorite brother, KingEtemon, and I slowly picked off our Brothers until It was just he and I ruling the Digital World. I finally conquered him and it was Just me... I was feared, until ScribeDramon and MechaEomon there, started rallying supporters, until finally, they overthrew me. I went into hiding, but now I'm back! The Banished Dimensions were the Capitols of the 12 Etemon, each of us had one. After I went into hiding, the Sovereigns took power again. They felt the Capitol Areas supported the 12 of us, so they took the section of the Digital World and banished it to a world all its own. Only a few Digimon have the power to transport in-between the different Dimensions."  
  
"What do you want!?" ScribeDramon questioned, growing Angry.   
  
"Those 4 right there!" ShadowEtemon exclaimed as he pointed at Podmon, Enmon, Aeromon, and Zoomon. "You know as well as I do that those 4 are the Elemental Orbs in Digimon Form."  
  
"What?" Greg thought to himself. "Orbs? What?"  
  
"You'll have to get through us!" ScribeDramon and MechaEomon exclaimed.  
  
"No Problem...." ShadowEtemon mumbled.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter 5: The First Confrontation

Chapter 5: The First Confrontation  
  
ShadowEtemon stared at ScribeDramon and MechaEomon as he drew his swords. "I'll give you this one chance to back down " MechaEomon offered.  
  
"I should be the one offering " ShadowEtemon replied. "For these swords are no mere pieces of steel, they are the Swords of my dear sweet brother, GravijaEtemon "  
  
"Could they really be... MechaEomon, Be Careful " ScribeDramon exclaimed. "I'll get the Kids to safety!" ScribeDramon quickly signaled to the kids and their Digimon. As ScribeDramon and the kids raced out of the chamber, Emma quickly spun around, held her D-Vice at ShadowEtemon, and hit the Button near the top.  
  
Name: ShadowEtemon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Virus Type: Evil Digimon Group: Nightmare Soldiers Attacks: Shadow Sword, Dark Matter Master, Shadow Shot Other Info: Once member of an Organization known as the "Etemon Council". This organization sought for World Domination. The organization crumbled as a result of ShadowEtemon's Evil Plot. ShadowEtemon is said to have stole the Gravity Swords, once owned by GravijaEtemon, a Member of the "Etemon Council". ShadowEtemon is not to be taken lightly, he's armed and extremely dangerous, Approach with Caution.  
  
The D-Vice said in its mechanical voice. ShadowEtemon stared at MechaEomon. "It's time for my revenge against you!" ShadowEtemon exclaimed as he leapt at MechaEomon. "SHADOW SWORD!" ShadowEtemon's swords began to glow black as he slashed MechaEomon. MechaEomon shot backwards and crashed into the wall, quickly stood to his feet, and looked at ShadowEtemon. ScribeDramon, the kids, and their Digimon finally raced out of the Chamber, opposite the way the Kids and their Digimon first entered.  
  
"You've gotten better! Good, Last Time it was a bore defeating you!" MechaEomon began. "MECHA-EO MISSILE!" MechaEomon's Chest Plate Opened and two Bone-Like Missiles shot out and flew straight at ShadowEtemon. The two missiles nailed ShadowEtemon straight in the chest. However, ShadowEtemon stood and stared at MechaEomon.  
  
"You haven't forgotten about the little spells on these Swords, have you? As long as I possess them, I have the ability to absorb all of your Attacks! Meaning every time you attack, I do nothing but become stronger!" ShadowEtemon exclaimed.   
  
"GRRAH!" MechaEomon growled as he leapt at ShadowEtemon and landed right on him. MechaEomon ripped the swords from ShadowEtemon's hands and threw them across the Stone Room. MechaEomon began to rapidly punch ShadowEtemon in the chest. "MECH..." ShadowEtemon kicked MechaEomon off of him before he could finish the attack. MechaEomon crashed into the wall on the other side of the Chamber.   
  
"You wanna play that way, then?!" ShadowEtemon questioned with anger in his voice. "DARK MATTER MASTER!!!" ShadowEtemon's hands began to glow Black and Green as he leapt at MechaEomon and began to hit MechaEomon repeatedly. MechaEomon was badly hurt, on the verge of death. ShadowEtemon leapt backwards and stared at MechaEomon. "You haven't changed one bit... Me, on the other hand..." ShadowEtmeon walked towards his swords and picked them up. He placed them in their cases behind his back and turned, facing MechaEomon. "You don't know how much I'm enjoying watching you lay there in pain. It truly is exhilarating, but I can't let ScribeDramon feel as if I'm letting him get away. DARK MATTER MASTER!" ShadowEtemon's fists began to glow Black and Green as he walked and stood over MechaEomon.  
  
"You'll... never get away... with this!" MechaEomon groaned.   
  
"Just watch me!" ShadowEtemon replied as he began to beat on MechaEomon repeatedly until finally, MechaEomon was deleted. ShadowEtemon turned his head to the stone doorway in which ScribeDramon and the others exited. "Now... for you 4..."  
  
***WHILE THAT HAPPENED***  
  
"Hurry! Just up these stairs and we'll be on the top of Mount Gato." ScribeDramon encouraged as he and the others raced up one final flight of stairs. The Kids and Their Digimon finally were at the Top of Mount Gato. There was a small plateau-like Landform of which they were on. Filling the entire Plateau were several Huts and large Buildings. There was a large Green Fire in the center of all the Huts. "This is why this mountain is Called Mount Gato. This is a village of Gatomon. However, this particular group of Gatomon aren't too friendly. They'll be friendly enough if you just say you're with me. Anyways, Jami, you said you picked up the yellow stone, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Jami answered.  
  
"Then if you and Aeromon could follow me. The rest of you just explore the small village." ScribeDramon stated as he, Jami, and Aeromon wandered off through the Village. Tom and the others basically just walked through the Village and talked while Jami and Aeromon followed ScribeDramon. "So, Jami, You had the Yellow Stone, The Orb of the Sky. Do you remember what ShadowEtemon said about the Etemon Campaign?"  
  
"Yeah." Jami replied.  
  
"Well, during that brutal and barbaric war, ShadowEtemon and KingEtemon feared the arrival of the 4 DigiDestined Kids, so they led their own operation. They sent a small group of about 5 Digimon right into the stomach of their Enemy. This Group basically stole the 4 Orbs from the temple underneath us. In addition, they also stole 3 of the 4 DigiEggs. They tried for the 4th and final one, but they were discovered and luckily outran Andromon, MetalGreymon, and myself. They stole the DigiEgg of the Beasts, the DigiEgg of the Flaming Warrior, and the DigiEgg of Electricty... do you know what that means?" ScribeDramon questioned.  
  
"I can't say that I do." Jami answered.  
  
"It means that they left the DigiEgg of the Sky, your DigiEgg." ScribeDramon replied as he pulled a small Blue DigiEgg out from underneath his Chest Plate. It had strange Pinkish Red Markings all over it, a Light Green "V" in the Center with similar marks in it, only black, small black spikes down the back of it, a small Blue Tail with a Gold Ring at the end and a small Pink Crystal out of the Gold Ring, small Blue and Red Wings, and small round Light Blue feet. "You can use this, along with some help from your D-Vice to make Aeromon Armor Digivolve." ScribeDramon handed the DigiEgg to Jami.  
  
"Sweet! Thanks!" Jami exclaimed as she slid the DigiEgg into her Pocket. Then, suddenly, Rocks and rubble shot up from a near Location in the Village.   
  
"You might want to pull that back out again!" ScribeDramon suggested. Jami pulled out her DigiEgg and held it upward. The DigiEgg, along with Aeromon, began to glow a White Color.  
  
*Aeromon!... Armor Digivolve to... KYSMON!*  
  
Kysmon was a Large Blue Dragon with a White Stretch reaching from his neck clear to the tip of his tail. On its face were Pinkish Red markings, similar to the ones on the DigiEgg. Further down on its neck was a Light Green "V" with Black Markings, similar to the ones on the DigiEgg. Kysmon also had a Blade Strapped to its back with another smaller Dagger out of the Bottom of it which was a Dark Pink Color. It also had Blue and Red Dragon Wings from its back, Black Spikes running from its head to the bottom of its tail, a small gold ring at the end of its tail with a small pink Crystal out of the end, and small light blue stubby round feet. Jami held her D-Vice in the Direction of Kysmon and pressed the button at the top.  
  
Name: Kysmon Level: Champion/Armor Attribute: Data Type: Dragon Digimon Group: Wind Guardians Attacks: Dragon Breath, Dancing Sword, Tail Drill Other Info: Kysmon is the Legendary Dragon of the Sky. It is the Armor form of Aeromon and the DigiEgg of the Sky. Aeromon is a Digimon brought forth by the Power of the Orb of the Sky. This is a very Powerful Digimon.  
  
Kysmon stuck out both of its wings and flew upward. It scanned the area from which the Rock and other Rubble shot up from, only to see Podmon, Zoomon, and Enmon getting beat on by ShadowEtemon. Kysmon flew to the area as fast as it could. "SHADOWETEMON!" Kysmon exclaimed. ShadowEtemon looked up to see the Large Dragon.  
  
"KYSMON!" ShadowEtemon exclaimed. "DARK MATTER MASTER!" ShadowEtemon's fists began to glow Black and Green as he leapt into the air and landed on Kysmon's Back. ShadowEtemon began to punch Kysmon's back. Kysmon began to fall to the plateau, until it reached behind its back and grabbed its sword from its case. Kysmon then swung the sword and knocked ShadowEtemon off of its back. ShadowEtemon fell and crashed on the ground. Kysmon quickly flew upward and regained itself after the beating it took. ShadowEtemon energetically jumped to its feet. By now, a mass of Gatomon had gathered around the fight.  
  
"DANCING SWORD!" Kysmon exclaimed as it threw its sword. Kysmon's sword began to glow blue as it circled around ShadowEtemon so quickly, it looked as if there was nothing but a blue ring circling ShadowEtemon. Finally, Kysmon's sword shot upward, stood still in the air, turned upside down, and dropped straight down onto ShadowEtemon's head. ShadowEtemon collapsed on the ground. ShadowEtemon jumped upward to its feet.  
  
"HA! MY SWORDS MAKE ME INVINCIBLE!" ShadowEtemon exclaimed.  
  
"I'll change that!" ScribeDramon exclaimed as he held up his Cannon Arm. "CANNONEER SHOT!" A black blast shot out and nailed ShadowEtemon square in the chest. ShadowEtemon flew back and landed on his back. Tom ran up to ShadowEtemon's body and grabbed both of the swords and threw them to ScribeDramon. ShadowEtemon threw his arm up, grabbed Tom's ankle, stood up, and held Tom upside Down.   
  
"HOW ABOUT THIS!?" ShadowEtemon exclaimed. "YOU GIVE ME MY SWORDS, YOU GET YOUR FRIEND BACK!" ScribeDramon looked at ShadowEtemon. "DARK MATTER MASTER!" ShadowEtemon's fists began to glow Black and Green.  
  
"Alright..." ScribeDramon mumbled as he threw the swords in ShadowEtemon's direction. ShadowEtemon dropped Tom as he held his hands out, ready to catch the swords. However, a Gatomon leapt into the air, grabbed both of the swords and snapped them in two. "Now what?!"  
  
"DARK MATTER MASTER!" ShadowEtemon exclaimed as his fists began to glow Black and Green. He then leapt at ScribeDramon and hit him right in the face. ScribeDramon flew upwards. Kysmon grabbed ScribeDramon.  
  
"MAGICAL SCRIBE!!!" ScribeDramon exclaimed as it Leapt from Kysmon's grip, pulled a small scroll from under its Armor and held it. He then unrolled it and began to chant a strange rhyme. Then, a Blue Blast of Energy shot from the scroll and nailed ShadowEtemon in the face. ShadowEtemon flew backwards until finally, he was at the edge of the Plateau, he was trapped between a cliff and ScribeDramon, Kysmon, and a mass of angered Gatomon. ShadowEtemon turned his head and peeked down the cliff.  
  
"So, you think you've won?" ShadowEtemon questioned. "I won't go down that easily!" ShadowEtemon then held his arms out and just dropped backwards, off of the cliff. Tom and Emma raced to the edge of the cliff to see if ShadowEtemon truly killed himself. However, they saw a Large Black-Colored Bird race off through the sky with a Shadowy Figure on its back.  
  
"He got away..." Tom stated.  
  
"Today's not really a loss, though..." Greg began. "I mean, Jami got her DigiEgg, Aeromon can Armor to Kysmon, We all got our D-Vices, we showed ShadowEtemon we can kick his butt... That's not a bad first day in the Digital World."  
  
"It may not be that much of a loss, but it's not that much of a Victory, either." ScribeDramon began to reply. "ShadowEtemon got away, He still knows the location of the 3 other DigiEggs, We still have no clue where the 3 are at."  
  
"Well, we should be Optimistic about it... by the looks of that fight, ShadowEtemon's in for the long haul, he's not gonna go down without one heck of a fight!" Tom exclaimed. "So, I think we should as Optimistic as possible."  
  
ScribeDramon nodded as stated, "We'll sleep in the Temple tonight, Tomorrow I'll take you to Baihumon and he'll inform the other Sovereigns. After the Sovereigns realize that the Prophecy is becoming a reality, they'll give us all the information we can on the Location of the DigiEggs and on the... well... you'll see soon enough. Let's go."  
  
*Kysmon... De-Digivolve to... Aeromon*  
  
And that being, ScribeDramon, the kids, and their Digimon entered the Temple and found themselves at home as they slept in Comfortable Beds of the Sleeping Quarters in the Temple of the Destined. Is ShadowEtemon truly still alive? Did He Really Escape on the back of that Black Bird? Or Perhaps Did he actually Hit the Ground and Perish, only frightening the bird, and causing it to fly off? If he did Survive, Can We Defeat him? Those are the questions that flowed the minds of the 4 Kids as they slept.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter 6: The Ambush, The Birth, The Or...

Chapter 6: The Ambush, The Birth, The Orders  
  
Emma opened her eyes slowly, only to take her arm and throw it back over her eyes. "Bright..." Emma mumbled in her raspy morning voice. Emma despised the morning, almost as much as she despised her mom. You see, Emma had quite a dark past. When Emma was barely 3 years old, her father left them both. After that, Emma's mother began to drink considerably. Emma was neglected to the point where her mother would do nothing but drink, and Emma had to scavenge for herself in order to eat. Emma's mother became very depressed a few weeks after Emma's father left her. Emma's mother, Lori, began to feel very mad, and began to take her anger out on Emma. Emma was abused like this until she was maybe 6 or 7. It was then, that Lori had gotten into Illegal drugs, and started to mix in with the wrong crowd.  
  
Lori was running low on funds when Emma was about 9, therefore, she decided to move to Texas, near the Mexican border, and smuggle Drugs in. She would actually use Emma to smuggle them. One technique was to take the drugs and put them into a Balloon which was to be placed in Emma's rectum. Various other ways were used, almost all took advantage of Emma. It was just 3 years ago, when Emma was 11, just turning 12, that Lori was caught and placed in prison for an amount of time, unknown to Emma. Emma moved in with her Aunt and Uncle in Pennsylvania. At that, Emma despised her mother. She did everything opposite of how her mother did. Emma started to make friends and blend in with the crowd.  
  
And it was then, that Emma became the Emma she is today. Although an Outcast, She told no one of her past. At any rate, Emma groaned as she threw the covers off of herself and slid her legs off of the bed. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. She stood up and threw her arms into the air, stretching. "Where's..." Emma began before she was interrupted by a large yawn. "Jami... ?" Emma finished.  
  
After she finished, she walked to the foot of the bed and slid on her shoes. The boys, Tom and Greg, had slept in a separate room. Emma stumbled only a few steps before the door slid open and Jami walked in. "Well g'morning sleepy head " Jami greeted as Emma just nodded, yawned, and rubbed her eye. "ScribeDramon said that he's going to prepare for the Trip, basically, we've got until like Noon just to goof off." Emma looked down at her watch as she saw she surprisingly woke up at 8:25. Emma nodded.  
  
"My hair's a mess..." Emma mumbled, finally waking up.  
  
"Here." Jami replied as she handed Emma a brush. Emma ripped it from Jami's hands and began brushing her hair.  
  
"Where'd you find this?" Emma questioned.  
  
"ScribeDramon said he found it the other day." Jami answered.  
  
"Hmmm..." Emma mumbled as Jami placed the DigiEgg of the Sky on her bed and covered it up with the Blanket.  
  
"I'm gonna go check and see what the Boys are doing. I'll leave you and your hair alone..." Jami stated as she walked out the door, with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Funny." Emma mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Tough Crowd." Jami replied as the Door shut behind her. Emma did nothing but make a funny voice, pull a rubber band from her pocket, and put her hair up into a Pony Tail. Jami entered the room across the Hall, in which Tom and Greg had slept. She peaked through the Door to see Tom and Greg both setting up a Mat, of which they Had Two Decks of Cards on top of it. "What's this?"  
  
"Oh, Hi Jami." Greg greeted. "This is called DigiBattle, is a Card Game. Wanna Watch my Humiliating Defeat?" Jami laughed, walked in, and sat to the side.  
  
"Well, I choose Veemon St-154 as my Rookie." Tom stated as he pulled a card from his deck, placed it in the "Duel Zone" slot of his side of the mat, and Shuffled his deck.  
  
"And I'll Pick SnowAgumon ST-65 as mine." Greg replied as he did the same as Tom.  
  
"I've heard of Digimon the Anime, but I never really watched it. Could you explain this Level stuff?" Jami curiously questioned.  
  
"Ok. I'll take this one, Greg. Each Digimon has forms. They go like this: Egg, Baby or Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Co-Champion or Armor, like Kysmon, Ultimate, and finally Mega. Mega being the Strongest, and Baby being the Weakest. The Egg form is, well, Just an Egg. In the DigiBattle Card Game, your Digimon starts out as Rookie." Tom explained.  
  
"Oh." Jami answered. "Now that I know that, what exactly are Digimon?"  
  
"My turn!" Greg exclaimed. "First off, Digimon stands for Digital Monster. They're Digital Information from our World. Right now, Seeing the mass Population of Digimon, seeing as there are none in the Real World, I'm going to assume we're in the DigiWorld, short for Digital World. It's all just unused Data from our World."  
  
"Woe... Pretty Weird..." Jami replied in shock. "So, when our D-Vices give us the Stats of the Digimon we've selected, it says something like Vaccine... Virus..."  
  
"Well, that's what Type of Information they are. There's Vaccine, Virus, Data, and Variable. The only Digimon with Variable types are The Hybrids from Season 4, as far as I know." Tom explained quickly, anxious for the Game of DigiBattle.  
  
"Ok, that's all, I think I understand..." Jami mumbled as Tom and Greg both drew 10 Cards from their Shuffled Decks.  
  
"You got a Coin, Jami?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah. Call it, Tom." Jami ordered.  
  
"Butts." Tom quickly stated. Jami sighed, shook her head and laughed under her breath as she flipped the coin.  
  
"Butts it is, Tom." Jami replied. Greg kind of coughed so they would both remember he was there. Tom kind of faced from Jami to Greg and placed one Card face down on the "Digivolve Zone" and Another face down on his "Power Port". Greg Placed 1 Card on his "Digivolve Zone". As Greg and Tom played out their Game of DigiBattle, Jami kind of Zoned out. She just sat there, thought about things, pretended to Pay attention. One of the things she thought about was Tom. She never really got to know Tom because he sort of floated around in a Crowd she didn't quite like. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. It seemed as if Tom was a completely different person when he's around Greg. Rather than the Facade he put up for the others at school, he seemed to be more humorous, though opinionated and arrogant, he seemed as if to be a whole new person.  
  
"Oh Go... Do I?" Jami thought to herself, realizing the obviousness of what happened. I'm sure you all realize it as well.  
  
"Jami... JAMI!" Greg exclaimed as Jami came back from her "Zoning Out".  
  
"Huh?" Jami questioned.  
  
"Could you get your Foot off of the Mat?" Greg asked as he laughed. Jami moved her foot and blinked a few times. She looked down at the Score Counter to see Tom was Winning, 900 - 0.  
  
"Greg, you're getting dominated!" Jami exclaimed.  
  
"If I win this round, I win the Game." Tom mumbled as he drew the 8 Card, to bring his hand back to 10 Cards. Greg drew 2 Cards. Jami looked down to see Tom had Beelze Motorcycle, Fire Crystal, and Giga Claws in Play. She looked up to see that Tom's Digimon was ImperialDramon Fighter Mode and Greg's was SnowAgumon, still. "Digivolve Phase. I pass, no Paladin here."  
  
"I pass too..." Greg Sighed out, as if knowing it was all over.  
  
"Power Option Phase." Tom began. Jami assumed this was when they played Power Option Cards. Jami knew a little about the Card Game because her brothers played it all the time. "I play Defensive C, which lets me use my Yellow Attack and Increases it by 100, Making my Digimon Power 1040!"  
  
"I pass..." Greg replied, realizing he lost.  
  
"Don't take this personally, I'm just gonna break my record, that's all. I play Big Bang Hammer, Rapid Arrow, Battle Tomahawk, and Spiritual Wand, which each Increase my Digimon Power 100 when I have Special Ability Fight, which I do. My Digimon power's now at 1440! Then, I play Rook Device which Multiplies my Digimon Power by 10 whenever I attack with my Yellow Attack! Digimon Power Currently at 14400, Then, I offline two Omnimon Cards from my Hand, which Each Triple My Digimon Power, making my current Digimon Power 129,600! YES I BROKE MY RECORD!!!!!!" Tom exclaimed as he threw his arms into the air.  
  
"Excellent!" Greg exclaimed as he gave Tom a High Five. Jami joined in on the Celebration and gave Tom a High Five. "I lose, 1000 - 0..."  
  
"Well, now what to do..." Jami questioned. Emma then wandered into the room, wondering what the ruckus was. "Nothing, really. What time is it?" Emma looked at her watch.  
  
"It's about 11 AM." Emma replied. It was just then when Tom, Jami, and Greg each saw a Shadowy Figure Standing behind Emma. The Figure jumped forward, put Emma into a Headlock, and held a gun to her head. It was Snipemon!  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?" Snipemon questioned as he entered the room fully and slammed the door shut. All the 4 Digimon were in there to. Zoomon, Enmon, Aeromon, and Podmon all surrounded Snipemon. "Please. 4 Rookies, against an Ultimate. Let alone, Me. Not only that, I have a hostage, now call them off or she gets it!" Just then, the 4 Digimon stepped back to their Partners except Enmon. Enmon stared and growled at Snipemon. "Get Back!" At that, Snipemon kicked Enmon and Enmon flew across the room. Tom and Greg wanted to do something, but they couldn't, not with a gun pointed to her head. "So, you're the DigiDestined Kids that's rumored. I hear ScribeDramon's taking you to see Baihumon, who's going to tell you to take over my job... Well I think not! This job's worth a lot to me... both Revenge and a little something I've been after for some time! I'll just finish you all off, right now!" Snipemon then began to slowly pull the trigger.  
  
"GRRRR... My DigiEgg's in the other Room! I can't go get it or Emma's gonna be dead!" Jami thought to herself. And it was at that moment, that Emma's D-Vice, attached to her Jeans began to glow a Bright Blue Color. And it was also at that moment, that Enmon began to glow.  
  
*Enmon!... Digivolve to... LIOMON!*  
  
Liomon stood where Enmon's unconscious body once was. It was a large Black Lion with a Gold Mane and Yellow Markings on its Ankles, tip of its tail, its forehead, and on its chest. It also had a small horn out of its forehead. Liomon growled and stared at Snipemon. Greg, Jami, Tom, Zoomon, Aeromon, and Podmon all ran out the room as Snipemon let go of Emma, grasped its gun with Both Hands, pointed it at Liomon, and began to shoot.  
  
"ROAR OF THUNDER!" Liomon exclaimed as it opened its mouth and began to roar blasts of Electrified Sound Waves. They deflected each shot and gave Emma enough time to Run.  
  
"You wanna play that way, huh?!" Snipemon asked as Liomon just nobly stared at Snipemon. Snipemon threw his gun to the ground and jumped at Liomon. Liomon quickly leapt away at the last moment, spun around as Snipemon landed where Liomon once was, with his back facing Liomon.  
  
"ROAR OF THUNDER!" Liomon exclaimed as he nailed Snipemon in the Back. Snipemon crashed into the wall. Liomon took a few steps back as he watched Snipemon jump up and turn towards him. "How 'bout we take this outside where we can have a little more room?" At that Snipemon nodded as Liomon charged out the Door and raced down the hall. Jami and Aeromon quickly followed as They ran out of Jami and Emma's room on the other side of the hall. Jami had stopped and grabbed her DigiEgg. Snipemon leapt and landed on Liomon's Back. He threw his hands around Liomon's neck and shoved downward, thrusting Liomon to the ground. Jami and Aeromon stopped abruptly.  
  
"FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Snipemon exclaimed as his fists began to glow Blue. He then began to beat on Liomon repeatedly. It was at this, that Jami held her DigiEgg up. It began to glow as the light shot from the DigiEgg into her D-Vice. The DigiEgg had transported itself inside the D-Vice! Jami held her D-Vice forward and gave a very serious look.  
  
*Aeromon!... Armor Digivolve to... KYSMON!*  
  
Kysmon was too large, it crashed through the walls and ceiling of the Temple. Kysmon couldn't move at all. It was at that, Snipemon turned and began to shoot repeatedly at Kysmon. Kysmon took the shots. Finally, Snipemon ran out of Bullets in his small Handgun. He threw it to the ground and charged at Kysmon, ready for Hand-To-Hand Combat. Suddenly, Xylomon dug through and came out the Floor of the Temple.  
  
"SNIPEMON! CATCH!" Xylomon exclaimed as it threw Snipemon 1 of the 2 Rifles he was carrying. Snipemon turned and caught it. But a moment or so later, Liomon pounced on Xylomon, grabbed Xylomon's Arm inside of its mouth, and drug him outside of the Temple. Meanwhile, Snipemon turned and began to fire Large Red Blasts of Energy from its Rifle. The blasts repeatedly nailed the stuck Kysmon. Jami was worried. If Kysmon lost, not only would it turn back into Aeromon and stand no chance against Snipemon, plus, She'd be a sitting duck. Kysmon collapsed on the ground, wrecking more of the hallway.  
  
"KYSMON!" Jami exclaimed as she ran to Kysmon's body, lying on the ground. A tear dripped from her eye as she saw Kysmon cringe in pain. ScribeDramon raced around the corner to see Jami's D-Vice glowing, Kysmon cringing in pain, and Snipemon preparing to finish off Kysmon.  
  
"DON'T MESS WITH ME, SCRIBEDRAMON! I'M ON THE HUNT!" Snipemon exclaimed as he aimed his Rifle at ScribeDramon. At that moment, time seemed to move so slow for Jami. It was as if she thought it was all over, like there was no way to win. Snipemon's finger slowly pulled the trigger.   
  
"JAMI! NO! MAGICAL SCRIBE!" ScribeDramon exclaimed as he shot a blue blasta from a Scribe he pulled from under his armor. The blast nailed Snipemon's chest. Snipemon crashed into the wall. "JAMI! RUN!"  
  
*Kysmon... DeDigivolve to... Aeromon*  
  
Jami picked up Aeromon and ran out the way that the others had. She heard a few shots and blasts fired. "Can... we ever just handle ourselves..." Jami thought to herself as she ran. "So many have sacrificed themselves for us. MetalGreymon... Andromon... MechaEomon... Now ScribeDramon..." A small tear dripped from Jami's eye as she raced out the other side of Mount Gato, opposite the side they entered. The first thing she saw was Liomon and Xylomon beating the crap out of each other, Emma was off to the side with an angered look on her face. After the while of running Jami had done, she was finally out, only to hear a loud rock smash near the top of the mountain. Rocks, boulders, dust, and rubble shot from the mountain side as ScribeDramon's body flung out of hole in the side of the mountain. It landed near feet from Xylomon and Liomon.  
  
"You... got... out..." ScribeDramon mumbled as he saw Jami. "He's... too... powerful... Power... Up... SCRIBE!" ScribeDramon then shot a small green blast from his forehead that hit Aeromon. Aeromon's energy increased greatly. Aeromon was all recharged. At that, ScribeDramon was deleted.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" Snipemon exclaimed from where the hole was blasted out from the mountain. Jami looked angered.  
  
"I don't care what ScribeDramon said, You ready for another Shot?!" Jami questioned as she looked down at Aeromon. Aeromon nodded.  
  
*Aeromon!... Armor Digivolve to... KYSMON!*  
  
Kysmon stood tall. Liomon stood back from his current fight with Xylomon as he looked at Kysmon. Xylomon took at look at the Large Dragon and took off, running into the woods.  
  
"He's going after the others! They ran while Liomon took care of Xylomon! I got Xyl... Nevermind, you can't take Snipemon by yourself. Let's do it!" Emma exclaimed. Jami and Emma passed each other a determined look before they both stared at Snipemon. Snipemon leapt from the hole in the mountain side and landed on his feet near the location of Emma, Liomon, Jami, and Kysmon. Snipemon looked upward and stared at the two opposing Digimon.  
  
"Let the battle... BEGIN!" Snipemon exclaimed.  
  
*Meanwhile, on the opposite side of Mount Gato*  
  
ShadowEtemon walked through the underground caverns that were constructed underneath his village. He had a serious and mean look on his voice. Finally, he came to a large Metal door, at which were to Asuramon standing guard. They both stood to the side and let him pass. As he threw open the door, 7 Digimon stood to attention. "Welcome!" Nanimon said as he joined ShadowEtemon, who now stood before the 7 Digimon.  
  
"Are they finished?" ShadowEtemon questioned, in a worried voice.  
  
"Yes. What's wrong?" Nanimon answered, but then asked.  
  
"Those 4 Kids, last night. Kysmon... they almost defeated me." ShadowEtemon mumbled as he walked to the Digimon on the Far Left. It was a large Skeleton of a Bird, with Black Bones, two sets of wings (The bottom set had Gold Markings, the top set had Silver Markings), and a Large Gold "V" on it's skull. "Ah, SkeletalBirdramon. If not for you last night, I wouldn't have made it off of Mount Gato alive.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"So, you think you've won?" ShadowEtemon questioned. "I won't go down that easily!" ShadowEtemon then held his arms out and just dropped backwards, off of the cliff. Tom and Emma raced to the edge of the cliff to see if ShadowEtemon truly killed himself. However, they saw a Large Black-Colored Bird race off through the sky with a Shadowy Figure on its back.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
ShadowEtemon then walked to the next Digimon. It was a Black-Colored Garurumon with Silver Spikes from its back, 7 Tails, Spiked Collars around its Neck, Ankles, and Tails, and a set of Silver Horns coming from both sides of his head. "And you, SpikeGarurumon." ShadowEtemon continued down the line.  
  
The next Digimon was a Red-Colored Togemon. Its boxing gloves were Black with a White "V" in the Center of the Fist and small Spikes jutting out where Each Knuckle was. Also, there was a Set of 4 Spikes coming from each side of it's round head. "And then KnuckledTogemon." ShadowEtemon then continued down the line.  
  
The next Digimon was a Silver-Colored Ikkakumon with a Black Turtle Shell on its back that had Several Golden Spikes jutting from it, like Bowser's only different colors. It also had a small Viking Helmet (the ones with the two horns coming out of the sides, not the Football Team's...) on plus, it had an Additional third horn coming from the Center of its Helmet. "One of my Personal Favorites, VikingIkkakumon..." ShadowEtemon walked forward some more and came to the 5th Digimon.  
  
It was a Black-Colored Kabuterimon that had Several More sets of wings, large pinchers like Kuwagamon's, a Mechanical Left-Arm, and it's Helmet thing over its face had several Spikes jutting from it, plus some Red Markings on it. "And then there was PuwaKabuterimon..."  
  
As ShadowEtemon continued, he came onto a Small Virus MetalGreymon that was Black instead of Dark Blue, it's Wings on its back were Dragon Wings and weren't mangled, and It's face Plate was Larger, with small Red See-Through Coverings over its eyes, and small Spikes coming from the sides of it, but not on the top. "One of the Most powerful, VirusGreymon..."  
  
Finally, ShadowEtemon came to the last Digimon, which was an Red-Angemon with Black Hair, and a Black Robe thingy, like Angemon's Blue thingy. Also, it had small Horns jutting from its back, Mechanical Wings with Missiles at the Tips, a Mechanical Right Arm, and it's Staff was a Spear. "THE Most Powerful, MangledAngemon." At that, Nanimon nodded its large head and followed ShadowEtemon as he walked out, facing all of the Digimon.  
  
"They're ready for deployment." Nanimon assured as ShadowEtemon prepared his small speech.  
  
"My Plan, is nearing Completion!" ShadowEtemon began. "With you 7, The Genetically Engineered Digimon, Shows me just how close I am to becoming ruler of the this world, and you all being my Noble Knights! My Plan is in your Hands now! My conquer of the Digital World is in your Hands now! The Pleasure of my Master is in your Hands now! Everything is in your Hands now! Your Mission, is to Assasinate all 4 Sovereigns! If you Complete this Task, you will be rewarded Greatly! If you do not Complete this Task, you will be terminated, wether by the enemy, or by me! This day is the Dawn of New Times! I leave this all up to you, now! You are designed to be the best, of the best, of the best! I trust you will finish your job well. Do not worry about these DigiDestined Kids; Emma, Jami, Tom and Greg. I've made them Arrogant by thinking they're stronger than they actually are. For starters, them vs. the BlackLeomon. HA! They thought their Rookies were Powerful enough to defeat those. The reality is the BlackLeomon were starving and fatigued. Not to mention the little mishap that happened at the Beginning of the Etemon Campaign when I made that Army of BlackLeomon. I purposely made their Recuperation time FAR LONGER than required, to be exact, about 5,000 years longer. I've planning for the Prophecies since square one! Do not worry. That is all, Dismissed!" At that ShadowEtemon turned and leaned down towards Nanimon. "Don't send them out just yet. First I want to see if we really need to." ShadowEtemon then left the room, leaving Nanimon in quite a bit of Confusion.  
  
*Meanwhile, in the Forests on the Opposite side of Mount Gato*  
  
"HURRY!" Tom ordered. Greg, Zoomon, and Podmon followed as they heard Xylomon closing in. Greg was losing it. He was getting VERY TIRED. Finally, he just couldn't run anymore. He stopped and threw his arms to his knees.  
  
"TOM! WAIT! Podmon has an advantage over Xylomon. Xylomon's Wood, Podmon uses Fire Attacks! It should even the odds despite our Level Disadvantage!" At that, Podmon, Zoomon, and Tom all stopped and faced Xylomon. All of a sudden, a Mechanic Hand emerged from Xylomon's Right log arm. With that, he grabbed a sword from his back.  
  
"And let it begin!" Tom exclaimed as Podmon and Zoomon charged at Xylomon.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 7: The Unexpected Visitor um Tim...

Chapter 7: The Unexpected Visitor... um... Times 2  
  
Greg ran over beside Tom and saw Zoomon and Podmon charging at Xylomon. "SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon exclaimed.  
  
"FLAMING LO-KICK!" Podmon yelled as he jumped a mere foot or so into the air, his right feet ignited, he stuck his feet outward, and tripped Xylomon's feet out from underneath himself. The Flames on Podmon's feet consequently caused Xylomon's lower legs to burst into flames. Xylomon stumbled to his feet, or what was left of them.  
  
"HELP THE SNIPER!" Xylomon exclaimed as Tom and Greg looked at each in confusion. Xylomon then began to glow white and disappeared.  
  
"I GET IT!" Greg began. "Help the Sniper, he's going to Help Snipemon!" Tom nodded as the 4 of them Raced off, back to Mount Gato.  
  
*Meanwhile, back at Mount Gato*  
  
Snipemon leapt into the air and punched Kysmon in the face as hard as he could. Surprisingly, Kysmon's head and neck flew backwards, but immediately regained themselves. "ROAR OF THUNDER!" Liomon exclaimed. The blast nailed Snipemon's lower back and sent him flying into the sky. "Let's do this!" Kysmon nodded.  
  
"DRAGON BREATH!" Kysmon yelled as it's mouth emitted a small ammount of Blue Mist, followed immediately by a Blast of 3 Blue and Black Fire Balls, completely surrounded by Blue and Black flames.  
  
"ROAR OF THUNDER!" Liomon hollered, sending out its blast just as Kysmon did. The two attacks conjoined and began to spin around each other. At that, the blasts nailed Snipemon and a large cloud of Gray smoke appeared. Immediately after the cloud of Smoke Appeared, a small white blur appeared, followed by Xylomon. Liomon and Kysmon both glared at it, followed by a small growl from each.  
  
"DRAGON BREATH!"  
  
"ROAR OF THUNDER!" The two attacks hit Xylomon head-on, sending him flying into the side of Mount Gato. Xylomon barely stood to his ash feet. "I'd back down if I were you!"  
  
"You're not me... are you!?" Xylomon questioned in pain.  
  
"Let's finish him!" Kysmon suggested as they both began their attacks.  
  
"WAIT!" Xylomon began. "Why do we fight? Snipemon's just a little... Psycho, that, yes, that accurately describes him. He's just a little worked up over this Hunt and doesn't want anyone to interfere. I'm sure with just a little talking to..."  
  
"Save it!" A voice exclaimed from near the forest. Emma, Jami, Kysmon, and Liomon turned to see Snipemon. "Xylomon, I should shoot you right now! These Kids are the Enemy! They are fighting ShadowEtemon! If I don't kill him, that means no access to the Diamond Mines! Therefore, making these Kids nothing but an Obstacle!" It was almost immediately after that, that Baihumon raced out of the Dense Rain forest, plowing over trees.  
  
"Don't Harm them Snipemon! You're officially, Fired!" Baihumon growled. Emma looked up to notice Tom, Greg, Podmon, and Zoomon on his back. At this, Snipemon looked worried. He wouldn't back down, but he'd certainly die if he stood up against Baihumon.  
  
"Live today, Fight tomorrow!" Snipemon exclaimed as he tore off through the Forest.  
  
"HELP THE SNIPER!" Xylomon hollered as he teleported away. Tom, Greg, Podmon, and Zoomon got off of Baihumon's back   
  
"That was SO cool!" Greg exclaimed. "If only we could scare Digimon off like that..."  
  
*Kysmon... DeDigivolve to... Aeromon!*  
  
*Liomon... DeDigivolve to... Enmon!*  
  
The kids and their Digimon regrouped. "I would explain everything here, but I would prefer a secluded place, to avoid eavesdropping." Baihumon stated as he looked alarm, as if there was a Digimon in the area.  
  
"Sure." The Kids agreed as they all hopped on Baihumon's back. Baihumon raced through the forest as fast as he could. After awhile of running, Baihumon stopped as he approached a large Factory.  
  
"This, is my Palace..." Baihumon mumbled as he let the kids off. The group walked until they came to the large entrance, at which there were 2 Andromon standing guard. The two of them looked at Baihumon and let the group pass. They walked through the maze-like factory, that had several Mechanorimon, Guardromon, and other Mechanical Digimon working on assembly lines and other things. The kids and their Digimon looked around in amazement. Finally, after what seemed an Eternity of Walking, they Came to a HUGE set of Double Doors. They were about double the size of Baihumon and were Metal. There was a HiAndromon on each side of the Door. As Baihumon stepped towards the doors, they shot open, to reveal a LARGE room.  
  
"Woe..." Greg and Tom mumbled as they gazed in. Inside was not only Statues of famous and Powerful Digimon, but Ebonwumon was sitting beside Baihumon's Massive Golden Thrown Thinger.  
  
"Welcome. Please, Enter. I will Answer any and all questions when we're situated." Baihumon welcomed as they all walked into the Chamber.   
  
"Welcome Back, Baihumon!" Ebonwumon greeted as he nodded at Baihumon. Baihumon smiled and sat on his Pillow-Like thrown, which was nothing more than a Royal Red Pillow with Gold/Yellow Tassels on the Corners. The Kids and their Digimon all sat on the floor before him.  
  
"I will now tell you EVERYTHING about the Etemon Campaign and about your Mission. Then, you may ask questions." Baihumon began. The kids and their Digimon just nodded. "It began many many years ago, when a Group of 12 Digimon, all a Form of Etemon, sought to conquer the Digital World, although they thought they were Liberating the Digimon from under our "Control". Our referring to the Sovereigns. After Many Years of Brutal and Vicious War, we were Pinned, Surrounded on all sides, and we were forced to Surrender. We all went into Hiding. It was at that, the Etemon Era began. Slowly, but surely, KingEtemon and ShadowEtemon made a VERY Firm alliance and were picking off their brothers. Finally, it was Just KingEtemon and ShadowEtemon left, many of the other Etemons died, some went into Hiding. Anyways, ShadowEtemon, being his Greedy Self, claimed war against KingEtemon, and the Brutal Vicious Brotherly War began. This was the longest and most Brutal war ever to take place in the Digital World.  
  
"Finally, after the Hundreds and Hundreds of years since the Etemon Campaign, ShadowEtemon had 100% control of the Entire Digital World. The Collection and Division of Digimon had finished, and the 5 Continents were formed. Them being Nightmare Soldiers, Wind Guardians, Nature Spirits, Metal Empire, and Unknown. ShadowEtemon made Nightmare Soldiers the only Free Continent. The others were Forced Labor. ScribeDramon, MechaEomon, and a few others escaped from their Forced Labor Camps, similar to what you Humans call Concentration Camps. These Digimon began freeing others and then more. Finally, they amassed an army worthy enough to challenge ShadowEtemon. The Balance of Power was kept, but ShadowEtemon feared that ScribeDramon and MechaEomon would call upon the Orbs. At this, ScribeDramon sealed 3 of the Orbs in the Real World. He meant to send them all, but it took much energy to transport the Orbs. Also, with the Orbs, he hid the Orb DigiEggs, except for the DigiEgg of the Sky. The war had ended and he had surrendered before he could send the others. However, he hid one of the Orbs, the Orb of the Shadows. It's only a Matter of Time before he Retrieves it. Did ScribeDramon explain the Orbs to you... before he was Deleted?"  
  
"No." The Kids answered.  
  
"I assume he thought it best for me to explain it. There are 8 of them. ScribeDramon doesn't believe about the other 3 that were banished to the Real World, he only believes in the 5 that are in this World, only because he never found 100% rock solid proof that they actually exist, but I saw them. Emma, You are the Possessor of the Orb of Electricity. Greg, You are the Possessor of the Orb of the Beasts. Jami, You are the Possessor of the Orb of the Sky. Tom, You are the Possessor of the Orb of the Flaming Warriors. The other 3 in the Real World are the Most Powerful, that is why they were banished there first by ShadowEtemon, because he feared their Power Most. They are the Orb of the Extinct Species, Orb of the Dragon Nation, and the Orb of the Deep Blue. Anyways, you 4 Children, and your Digimon, must Collect the 4 DigiEggs, because once you do, you can perform a Special Digivolution."  
  
"What?" Greg questioned curiously.  
  
"It's known as Cross DNA Digivolution." Ebonwumon took over. "Once the Prophecy's DigiDestined, you 4, are together, possess their D-Vices, and obtain each of their DigiEggs, the 4 Digimon, at Rookie Level, can all DNA Digivolve together. However, they don't just DNA, the Cross DNA with the 4 DigiEggs to form the Highly Lethal Cross DNA. It is unknown what or how powerful this Digimon will be, just that it will be well, pretty strong."  
  
"Sounds Awesome..." Tom mumbled.  
  
"You're probably wondering where these Orbs and DigiEggs and Such came from, right?" Baihumon asked. The kids all nodded.   
  
"I'll take it over, I know this story like the back of my hand... if I had one." Ebonwumon began. "It all began when us Sovereigns just entered our Sovereign-hood. We had gotten together with Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Lucemon, before Lucemon and Cherubimon were corrupted, mind you. With that, the 8 of Us each forged an Orb. Lucemon was the Strange one. It was as if he was just on the line of being corrupted, seeing as he Created the Orb of the Shadows. Baihumon created yours, Greg. Zhuqiaomon made yours, Jami. Ophanimon mad yours, Emma. And Tom, Azulongmon made yours."  
  
"Ebonwumon made the Orb of the Deep Blue, Seraphimon made the Orb of the Dragon Nation, and Cherubimon made the Orb of the Extinct Species. After awhile, the Orbs and DigiEggs were used only as Defensive Measures, but then A Psychic Digimon, Vademon, told us of the Prophecy of the DigiDestined, who would come forth and claim 4 of the Orbs. Those 4 Orbs would transform into almighty Digimon, of which would end the Etemon Brotherhood Forever!" Baihumon replied.   
  
"This is some serious stuff for some 14 Year olds..." Jami mumbled.  
  
"I'm 15 in a week!" Greg said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, it is pretty serious. And that is wh..." Baihumon began before he stood up in alert. "Do you hear that?!"  
  
"Hear what? I don't hear anything..." Tom questioned.  
  
"That's just it. The Machinery's stopped!" Greg answered as he pulled out his D-Vice, stood up, and Faced the set of Double Doors. The others did the same. The Digimon were on guard. The silence was almost eerie. They all stood in silence for some time, until there was a bang on the Metal Double Door. There was a small mumbled outside the door. A large set of Spikes stuck through the Door. Everyone sort of jumped. The spikes pulled out. Then they stuck through at a different spot.  
  
"I'll take it from here..." A familiar voice said from outside the door. "DARK MATTER MASTER!" At the sound of this, everyone knew who it was... ShadowEtemon. Everyone stood at attention, ready for a fight. The door was blasted over to reveal ShadowEtemon standing next to KnuckledTogemon. "This time, I won't lose!" ShadowEtemon exclaimed.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Jami challenged as she looked over at Emma and nodded.  
  
*Aeromon!... Armor Digivolve to... KYSMON!*  
  
*Enmon!... Digivolve to... LIOMON!*  
  
"Ready when you are!" Liomon growled. Emma nodded. So did Jami.  
  
"DRAGON BREATH!" Kysmon blasted.  
  
"ROAR OF THUNDER!" Liomon growled. Both blasts nailed KnuckledTogemon Head on, Direct-Hit, Square in the Face. A large cloud of smoke appeared.  
  
"That was TOO Easy." Jami mumbled in a worried tone. When the smoke Cleared, KnuckledTogemon just stood there, unharmed. Emma was in shock! Those attacks combined almost deleted Snipemon! She was so shocked, she pulled up her D-Vice at KnuckledTogemon and pushed the button at the top.  
  
Name: KnuckledTogemon Level: Unknown Attribute: Virus Type: Mutant Plant Digimon Group: Nightmare Soldiers Attacks: Spiked Knuckle, Boxing Cactus, Flower Power Other Info: No Other Information is known about this Digimon, this is the first it has ever been seen.  
  
"I've got this under control!" Baihumon exclaimed as he leapt in and helped out Kysmon and Liomon. At this, the battle raged between Kysmon, Liomon, and Baihumon vs. ShadowEtemon and KnuckledTogemon. The other Kids ran back as they watched Kysmon, Liomon, and Baihumon get pulverized by KnuckledTogemon.  
  
"FLOWER POWER!" KnuckledTogemon exclaimed as its Boxing Gloves covered themselves in Rose Thorns. At that, KnuckledTogemon began delivering quite a punishment on Baihumon as ShadowEtemon, using Dark Matter Master, fought Kysmon and Liomon.  
  
"COME HERE!" Ebonwumon ordered Tom, Greg, Podmon, and Zoomon. The 4 of them Raced over as the Battle Raged. Ebonwumon stumbled over a bit. "The DigiEgg of the Beasts was Hidden in one of the Banished Dimensions! The DigiEgg of the Flaming Warrior was also, but in a different one! I can transport both of you to the Designated Location of your DigiEggs! Then, I have to come back here and help Baihumon, Kysmon, and Liomon! Hop on!" At that, Greg, Tom, Podmon, and Zoomon leapt onto the Rim of Ebonwumon's shell. Then, they all began to glow white, and they disappeared.  
  
"YOUR MINE, BAIHUMON!" KnuckledTogemon exclaimed. "SPIKED KNUCKLE!" At that, KnuckledTogemon held out his fists and the Spikes and Thorns all Shot off and went into a Bean that nailed Baihumon straight in the Chest. Baihumon shot backwards and crashed into the wall. He fell on his side, motionless. ShadowEtemon wasn't having as much luck, though.  
  
"SHADOW SHOT!" ShadowEtemon exclaimed as his Fists began to glow black. At that, he held them both outward and HUGE blasts of PURE Black Energy shot off and Nailed Kysmon. Kysmon stumbled and then fell on its back. Liomon lunged at ShadowEtemon and bit at its leg. ShadowEtemon kicked and Liomon flung upward.  
  
"ROAR OF THUNDER!" Liomon exclaimed while he was in the air. The blast nailed ShadowEtemon in the top of the head. Liomon shot off a few more of these, until finally, ShadowEtemon collapsed on the ground.  
  
"FLOWER POWER!" KnuckledTogemon butted in. "SPIKED KNUCKLE!" At that, the Spikes and Thorns nailed both Kysmon and Liomon. Liomon fell to the ground and cringed in pain.  
  
*Liomon... DeDigivolve to... Enmon*  
  
*Kysmon... DeDigivolve to... Aeromon*  
  
"AEROMON!" Jami exclaimed as she ran towards it and picked it up. "YOU!" Jami snarled.   
  
"ENMON!" Emma exclaimed as she ran to her Digimon as well.  
  
"JAMI! EMMA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Baihumon ordered as he stumbled up to his feet, still cringing in pain from that Attack.  
  
"So, You want more!?" KnuckledTogemon asked as it grew more thorns on its Boxing Gloves. "BOXING CACTUS!" KnuckledTogemon's Spikes from its Knuckles grew Longer, his fists began to glow green, he leapt at Baihumon, and began beating him to a pulp. Baihumon didn't even stand a chance. After only a few seconds of this Immense Beating, Baihumon was Deleted. A tear dripped from Jami's eye.   
  
"Why... Why Do so many Digimon have to Die, all Trying to Protect US! What's So special About US!? If only I could Just go Back! Just Go Back Home!" Jami cried as she dropped Aeromon and fell to her knees, crying. "Why... What makes ME so Special?" At this, ShadowEtemon leapt at Jami and Grabbed her. He threw her into a Chokehold. Then, he grabbed Aeromon.  
  
"You get her!" ShadowEtemon ordered KnuckledTogemon as he Pointed at Emma.  
  
*In the Banished Dimensions...*  
  
  
  
A blur of white light appeared at the Foot of a Volcano. Further onward at the Bottom of this Volcano was a Burnt Down Village and Forest. The light Cleared to reveal Ebonwumon with Greg, Tom, and their Digimon on his back. "This, This is the Banished Dimension of MoltenEtemon. This once was the Capitol of his Section of the Digital World. Tom, Podmon, this is your Stop." Ebonwumon stated as Tom and Podmon leapt off of his shell. "Last I remember the DigiEgg was at the Mouth of the Volcano, but I'm not 100% sure. It may have been moved. Be Careful, the Banished Dimensions are full of surprises! Whenever you find your DigiEgg and are free of whatever Danger you may be in, My loyal Servant, Wizardmon will come and Teleport you to Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon." At that, Ebonwumon, Greg, and Zoomon teleported to a different Dimension, leaving Tom and Podmon to find the DigiEgg of the Flaming Warrior.   
  
  
  
*In a Different Banished Dimension*  
  
A small blur of White Light Appeared in the Middle of what Appeared to be a HUGE Swampland. As the light cleared, Ebonwumon, Greg, and Zoomon appeared. "This would be WaruEtemon's Banished Dimension, once his Capitol. Here lies the DigiEgg of the Beasts, somewhere. Good Luck. Same as with Tom. Once you Free yourself of Any Danger and have your DigiEgg, Wizardmon will come get you. You have to be out of Danger in order for him to come because he's quite a coward." At that, Baihumon disappeared.  
  
*Back at Baihumon's Thrown Room*  
  
KnuckledTogemon was lunging at Emma and ShadowEtemon had already left with Jami and Aeromon. Just as KnuckledTogemon was about to grab Emma, Ebonwumon flashed in and Head butted KnuckledTogemon. Having Surprise on his Hand, Ebonwumon sent KnuckledTogemon to the other side of the Throne Room. "EMMA! HOP ON!" Ebonwumon ordered as Emma grabbed the injured Enmon and hopped on the Rim of Ebonwumon's Shell. Just as KnuckledTogemon regained himself and was running at Ebonwumon, Ebonwumon began to glow, then teleported out of the Throne Room.  
  
*In a Random Banished Dimension... *  
  
A blur of white light appeared in the Middle of a LARGE Factory. There were Many Conveyor Belts and such around. When the light cleared, it revealed Ebonwumon, Emma, and Enmon. "How did you do that?" Emma questioned.  
  
"ScribeDramon, MechaEomon, A Wizardmon in servitude of Baihumon, Azulongmon, ShadowEtemon, and Myself are the only Digimon that are known to be able to Teleport to the Banished Dimensions." Ebonwumon began. "Anyways, this is the Banished Dimension that was Once the Capitol of MetalEtemon's Portion of the Digital World. Here lies the DigiEgg of Electricity. Once you have the DigiEgg and are out of ALL Danger, Baihumon's Wizardmon will come and get you. He's a coward and won't come and get you when your in a Fight or something. Beware, although Banished, these areas are still VERY Dangerous! I'll be going to take care of KnuckledTogemon and ShadowEtemon."  
  
"WAIT!" Emma exclaimed. "ShadowEtemon kidnapped Jami! Be Careful!" At that, Ebonwumon nodded and teleported out of the Banished Dimension. Emma and Enmon were now lost in a place that somewhat reminded them of Baihumon's factory. Then, Emma and Enmon wandered off into the Factory, and into the Shadows.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Chapter 8: Sabtemon: The Beast of Legend...

Greg: Well, isn't this a Strange Time in my Life. It seems just Yesterday, Well, it was Just Yesterday that I was a normal Kid known as Gregory Phillip LaMarr, an Honor Roll and Principal's List usual, Outcast and . Yesterday, In just a matter of Minutes, My entire Life changed. Now, I'm just Greg, a Kid who was transported to the Digital World via this little White stone, which now stands before me as a small White Tiger, called Zoomon. Now, I'm here to save the DigiWorld... What a Mind Job... I'm here to save the World, when before, I couldn't even beat My Little Sister, Terri who's 8 Years Old, at the Digimon Card Game. That's some serious Stuff... I'm just a Nobody who's supposed to save this Digital World from the threat of ShadowEtemon re-invoking This Big Group of Wars known as the Etemon Campaign, of which I still have many questions about... I'm not quite sure if that's why, but that's what I understood from it. Well, wish me Luck! I'm gonna need it...  
  
Chapter 8: Sabtemon: The Beast of Legends  
  
"Well, what now?" Zoomon questioned as Greg and he both stood in Ankle-Deep Swamp Water. There was a THICK Fog that covered the area, making it pretty tough to be able to see where you going and such.  
  
"I suggest we find some land somewhere... And hope this WaruEtemon person isn't still here." Greg answered, as he began to stand up. Just as he was turning to start walking, Zoomon jumped in front of him and growled. The hairs on Zoomon seemed to stand straight up. "What is it?"  
  
"I smell something!" Zoomon exclaimed as he began to scan the area. Just then, Zoomon's ears seemed to perk up. "I hear something, too!" There was a few moments of silence, eerie silence. At a sudden, quick motion, Zoomon leapt in the air, splashed into the murky swamp water, and pulled out what seemed to be a small yellow frog with red fur on its back and some black spikes down its back, sticking out from the hair. Greg held out his D-Vice and hit the button at the top.  
  
Name: Gizamon Level: Rookie Attribute: Virus Type: Sea Animal Digimon Group: Unknown Attacks: Spiral Saw, 4-Leg Kick Other Info: Gizamon are small Frog-Like Digimon. They are mostly found in sea or ocean areas, but some have been know to be found in Swamps, Lakes, Deltas, and other Water bodies.  
  
"Gizamon!" Greg exclaimed, as if he suddenly remembered the Digimon. Zoomon leapt off of Gizamon, landed a few feet back, and stared at the Gizamon. "What do you want?"  
  
"You attacked me!" Gizamon exclaimed, referring to Zoomon.  
  
"What do you expect? You were the one lurking around all quiet!" Greg replied. At that, Gizamon shook his head as if he was about to saw something.  
  
"Well... how about... SPIRAL SAW!" Gizamon exclaimed as it jumped up, dove and began to spin around in circles, its spikes on its back acting as a saw, it spun towards Zoomon. Zoomon leapt out of the way, Gizamon crashed into the water, then surfaced, with its back towards Zoomon.  
  
"SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon exclaimed as it nailed Gizamon right in the back. Gizamon flew forward and crashed into the water. Gizamon just floated there, motionless. Zoomon took a few steps forward to investigate.  
  
"4-LEG KICK!" Gizamon exclaimed (When Zoomon came close enough) as he jumped up, took his 4 Legs, and kicked Zoomon with each of them in unison. Zoomon flew backwards, but regained himself and landed on his feet, in the water. "SPIRAL SAW!" Gizamon rolled up and flew at Zoomon. Zoomon tried to leap out of the way, but his hid legs got sliced by Gizamon. Zoomon fell into the water with his Limp hind legs. As Gizamon crashed into the water from the Spiral Saw, Zoomon stumbled up.  
  
"SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon hollered as he shot Gizamon straight in the back. Gizamon fell into the water. "SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon nailed Gizamon again. "SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon kept firing 'Savage Shot' After 'Savage Shot' After 'Savage Shot' at Gizamon. Gizamon finally rolled over and began to cough. "Had enough?"   
  
Gizamon coughed and mumbled, "No..." Gizamon surprisingly jumped extremely high into the air, did a back flip into a Nose Dive straight into the water.  
  
"He... he..." Greg mumbled as he watched Gizamon disappear under the water.  
  
"He's underground! Gizamon can Swim AND Dig..." Zoomon mumbled as he stood at attention and turned his head in caution at every noise he heard. Finally, Gizamon shot out from the ground right underneath Zoomon in a Spiral Saw attack formation. Zoomon shot into the air. As Zoomon was at the highest point, "SAVAGE SHOT!" He nailed Gizamon straight in his head, causing the Gizamon to crash down onto the water again. At that, Zoomon landed next to Gizamon's motionless body. Zoomon took a few steps back. Gizamon suddenly shot up and took off.  
  
"LET'S GET HIM!" Greg exclaimed as he picked up the Injured Zoomon and they raced off after Gizamon. "He thinks he can sneak around us, get accidently attacked in our own caution, try to kill us, and get away with it? Uh uh..." Greg thought as he carried Zoomon. Gizamon was moving just too fast for Greg, especially going through the water really put Greg at a Disadvantage. Finally, after some time of running, Greg fell flat on his face in the water. He stumbled as he saw Zoomon standing above him.  
  
"Are you alright? I jumped out of your arms just in time..." Zoomon asked. Greg nodded in response to Zoomon's question. Out of the corner of Greg's eye, he saw Gizamon in his Spiral Saw formation flying through the air straight at Zoomon!  
  
"ZOOMON WATCH OUT!" Greg warned. Immediately after, Greg stumbled to his feet and jumped back. Zoomon turned and stared at Gizamon who was flying at him.  
  
"Why won't you learn... SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon exclaimed. The blast nailed Gizamon straight on, but it seemed to deflect off of him. At that, Zoomon knew he had to get out of the way, but it was too late, Zoomon got nailed head on by the Gizamon. Zoomon flew back a bit and regained himself quickly.  
  
"Had enough yet!?" Gizamon questioned sarcastically. "SPIRAL SAW!" Gizamon yet again spun and flew towards Zoomon. Zoomon leapt into the air, straight at Gizamon.  
  
"HORN BLASTER!" Zoomon exclaimed as the horn on his head Shot off at Gizamon, another horn immediately replacing it. The horn nailed Gizamon and he shot backwards as he flailed out of his Spiral Formation. "No, I haven't had enough. I think you have though!" Gizamon crashed into the water. Gizamon slowly stood up.  
  
"I'm not... through with you... just yet!" Gizamon exclaimed as it twitched in pain one last time. "I was sent by ShadowEtemon to ensure you don't find the DigiEgg of the Beasts! And with the Gift he gave me, I don't think you will..." Gizamon slowly began to creep Greg out.  
  
*Gizamon... Digivolve to... CYCLONEMON!*  
  
Greg held out his D-Vice towards Cyclonemon and pressed the button at the top.  
  
Name: Cyclonemon Level: Champion Attribute: Virus Type: Dragon Digimon Group: Unknown Attacks: Hyper Heat, Arm Bomber Other Info: Cyclonemon is a Vicious Dragon Digimon who uses Heat Energy to attack. They've been known to be lurking in many Swamps throughout the Digital World. His Heat Bomber should surely heat things up.  
  
"I think it's time to shut you down!" The large Yellow Monster exclaimed as it stared at the small Zoomon.  
  
"We're in trouble..." Greg mumbled.  
  
"Don't lose hope just yet!" Zoomon began, "SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon nailed Cyclonemon square in the Face. Cyclonemon wasn't effected at all! "Ok, now it's time to worry!"  
  
"Pitiful... HYPER HEAT!" Cyclonemon exclaimed as a Large Red Beam of energy shot from its forehead and nailed Zoomon. The attack sent Zoomon flying through the air. Greg ran over, grabbed Zoomon, and took off through the water. Cyclonemon chased off after them.  
  
"If only you could Digivolve!" Greg mumbled. "Like Aeromon... or Enmon..."  
  
"Are you saying you'd prefer them as a partner?" Zoomon asked as it cringed in pain.  
  
"No... It's... never mind, we just have to keep running!" Greg exclaimed as he started to Speed up. After some time of Running, Greg noticed something... Up Ahead there was Land! "If we can get there... maybe there'll be somebody to help..." Greg began to run at Top-Speed.  
  
"HYPER HEAT!" Cyclonemon exclaimed as he began to shoot beams all around Greg. Greg was just barely dodging the attacks. Finally, he jumped up onto the small area of land. At this, Greg noticed that he was out of the swamp, except there was still the Thick Fog and the Nasty Smell. Greg turned his head to see Cyclonemon was gaining on them, and fast! He tore off again. "HYPER HEAT!" Cyclonemon began shooting again. One almost nailed Greg right in the heel. It was SO Close. Greg was getting exhausted, REALLY exhausted. He was lucky he ran this far, already. Greg dropped to his knees. Zoomon leapt out of his arms and ran at Cyclonemon.  
  
"Don't you dare even damage a Hair on Greg's head! I won't let you harm my Partner! Not as long I'm around!" Zoomon exclaimed as his face filled itself with rage. "Run, Greg! I've got things under control..."  
  
"No you don't!" Greg exclaimed in reply.  
  
"Just go and find the DigiEgg! Then Come back here and we'll have a Cyclonemon Roast!" Zoomon ordered as Greg reluctantly and surprisingly continued to run.  
  
"HYPER HEAT!" and "SAVAGE SHOT!" were the last things Greg heard as he ran off. He ran and ran... and then ran some more. He ran for what seemed like an Eternity. Greg's muscles ached so bad. He dropped to his knees again.   
  
"I... can't... go on... anymore..." Greg gasped. At that, he looked up to see what appeared to be a Village. "I just hope... Zoomon will be ok..." Greg stood up and stumbled his way to the Village. When he arrived there, he found that it was Abandoned. "Where the hell is this DigiEgg!?" Greg irritably walked over to the Statue of a Large Ape-Like Digimon that had a Cannon on its Left Arm, and a Battle Axe in its right hand. It also had a Helmet on its head that was similar to FlameDramon's, only black. He flattened himself up against the base of it, and slid downward, until he was sitting. He sighed and put his head back. "Yeah... Some DigiDestined I am... I can't even Find this DigiEgg thing, my Partner's off getting creamed, and the Person we're supposed to defeat is guarded by that KnuckledToge thing that easily deleted Baihumon." Greg rolled his eyes as his failure. He pulled out his D-Vice, held his arm back to throw it, and then chucked the D-Vice. However, it only traveled what appeared to be Inches until it stopped in mid air and surrounded itself in a White Glow. Greg stood in astonishment. The D-Vice began to float upward until it was at Eye Level with the Statue.  
  
"What's going on!?" Greg asked himself in confusion. At this, a small white beam flashed at the Statue. The beam was like a Cone, it was small at the D-Vice end, but it was larger at the Statue. Greg looked to see what appeared to be a small Egg coming out of the statue, and traveling in the beam, it was moving to the D-Vice. It had a front set of legs, each with a Metallic piece at the lower half of each leg, a (what appeared to be) mini jetpack on its back, a tail with a golden blade at the end of Metal Piece at the end of a Metal Machine thing that encased most of its tail, and a helmet that covered its eyes. "The... DigiEgg of the Beasts!?" Once the DigiEgg completely entered the D-Vice, the glow disappeared and it dropped to the ground. Greg dove, grabbed the D-Vice, and tore off in the direction of Zoomon and Cyclonemon.  
  
*While that happened...*  
  
"HYPER HEAT!" Cyclonemon shot. Zoomon just barely leapt out of the way.  
  
"SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon exclaimed as the blast nailed Cyclonemon right in his chest. Cyclonemon stood there, unaffected.   
  
"You can't beat me..." Cyclonemon began, "ARM BOMBER!" Cyclonemon held out his Bigger arm and shot a big black blast out that hit the ground right in front of Zoomon. It caused a HUGE explosion that sent Zoomon flying. "Had enough?!" Zoomon stumbled to his feet. He was just barely standing up.  
  
"I... won't... give up! Greg... will find... the DigiEgg... when he does... you're toast!" Zoomon replied as he stumbled a bit. "SAVAGE SHOT!" Zoomon nailed Cyclonemon in the face, but Cyclonemon wasn't hurt at all. Zoomon was sent flying backwards due to the recoil of his own attack! That's how weak he was.  
  
"HYPER HEAT!" Cyclonemon shot. He began to punish Zoomon, nailing him with Attack, after Attack, after Attack. Zoomon was finally on the ground. He couldn't even stand. Cyclonemon walked over and stood over Zoomon's body. "I think it's time that you learned your lesson... You mess with Best, You die with the Rest!" Cyclonemon prepared to fire a Hyper Hear at Zoomon. "HYP..."  
  
"ZOOMON!" Greg yelled as he came racing to the scene of the Fight.  
  
"G... r... eg..." Zoomon mumbled. Cyclonemon immediately turned to Greg.  
  
"All who oppose me will fall! HYPER..." Cyclonemon began.  
  
*Zoomon... Armor Digivolve to... SABTEMON!*  
  
"Excellent!" Greg exclaimed as he looked at the large light blue Wolf-Like Digimon with Black splotches all over it. It had a Helmet that covered its face that faded from black to blue on the top, and had Gold Rims around it, and a Blade sticking from both sides. Its front right leg had a Metal Piece covering the Bottom half, the top of the Piece was light blue, and the bottom of the Piece was an aqua blue. Out of the top piece were 5 Black Spikes. His front right foot was covered in a Gold and Black Covering. Its front left leg had a Metal piece covering the bottom half, as well. At the top of it was just Solid Blue, in the Middle were Blue and Gold Triangles (Going in a Shape like: /\/\/\/ ), and at the Bottom was a Gold rim with 3 Spikes coming from each side that jutted upward. Over it's light blue feet jutted out 3 Spikes from the Metal Piece.  
  
Its Hind legs had what appeared to have Metal Collars around the Ankles, a Spike from the back part of each leg, and Black Tattoo-Like Markings. It also had two Aqua Colored Curved Jet Packs attached to an Aqua Colored Metal Collar-Like thing around Sabtemon's Torso. Each Curved Jet Pack had Two Nozzle Things, one at the Bottom, and one to the Back. (The back is for Speed wether flying or on foot, and the bottom is for elevation) It's massive tail had a Metal Collar-Like thing near the beginning of it. At the end was a large Dark Blue Tank Holder that held a tank full of fluid inside of it. At the edge of that was a Massive Golden Blade. When Greg took a second look at Sabtemon, he noticed that there were tubes going in out of skin at places. Greg pointed his D-Vice at Sabtemon and pressed the button at the top.  
  
Name: Sabtemon Level: Champion/Armor Attribute: Data Type: Beast Digimon Group: Nature Spirits Attacks: Beast Howl, Golden Tail Swipe, Jet Pack Bomb Dive Other Info: Sabtemon is the Legendary Beast. It is the Armor form of Zoomon and the DigiEgg of the Beasts. Zoomon is a Digimon brought forth by the Power of the Orb of the Beasts. This Digimon's Body is very hard to move, therefore the tank on his tail is a Body Stimulant that flows through his body through tubes, making it easy to move his heavy body. The fluid in the tank is also used as Fuel for his Jet pack.  
  
"I'll still smear you on the ground!" Cyclonemon exclaimed as it looked at Sabtemon. "ARM BOMBER!" Sabtemon used his Rear Jet pack to slide right underneath the attack and head butted Cyclonemon right in the Chest. Cyclonemon shot backwards. "HYPER HEAT!" Sabtemon easily dodged the attack. "NO! YOU WILL FALL! I will not lose! ARM BOMBER!" Sabtemon jumped upward, his Jet pack activated and flew high.  
  
"JET PACK BOMB DIVE!" Sabtemon exclaimed as he began to dive at Cyclonemon. He smashed head on into Cyclonemon, driving Cyclonemon to the ground. Cyclonemon stumbled to his feet and stared at Sabtemon.  
  
"HYPER HEAT!" Cyclonemon began to shoot several Hyper Heats, Sabtemon easily dodging them all.  
  
"BEAST HOWL!" Sabtemon exclaimed as he opened his mouth. A large beam of White and Black Energy shot out and nailed Cyclonemon. The blast kept on drilling Cyclonemon, finally, the blast shot straight Cyclonemon, and he was immediately deleted.  
  
"YES SABTEMON!" Greg exclaimed as he ran over to the Wolf Digimon.  
  
"Anything to save you, Greg, Partner!" Sabtemon said modestly.  
  
*Sabtemon... DeDigivolve to... Zoomon*  
  
It wasn't but just a minute before a blur of light appeared in front of both Greg and Zoomon. When the light disappeared it revealed a Wizardmon.  
  
"Hello," The Wizardmon began. "I am here to take you to Azulongmon. Come!" Wizardmon placed his hand on Greg's Should and the other on Zoomon's head. At that, they were encased in a blur of light, and they vanished from the Banished Dimension.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. Chapter 9: Triceleticymon and FlaWarmon:...

Chapter 9: Tricelticymon and FlaWarmon: Warriors of Electricity and Fire Emma: Well, this is bad. I mean, these 2 sovereign dudes are dead, and they were supposed to be really tough. I don't know what I should say, really. It's just shocking, that yesterday I was Emma Eakin, but know. I'm just Emma. I'm lost in this big factory. If Enmon wasn't here I think I would've flipped out by now. that ShadowEtemon guy's pretty goofy lookin', so is his KnuckledToge guy thingy. I think if he gives me one more Split End, He'll be on the ground!  
  
Tom: Ok. well, that KnuckledTogemon seemed tough, but let me at him and he'd be on the ground in seconds. Well, maybe not. but I bet when I get this DigiEgg thing, he will. Podmon's a pretty cool little guy, I can't wait to see him digivolved. well, it's a little hot around this volcano. I want to get out of here ASAP, C'ya!  
  
"Well, I guess we're supposed to find that DigiEgg thinger." Emma mumbled as she tried to see in the dark factory. Enmon nodded as he took a few steps forward, only to be shot down to the ground by a black "V" shaped blast. A Black Colored ExVeemon jumped out of the shadows, revealing the golden spikes that infested his back, upper arm, tail, and lower legs. Emma jumped a distance back, pulled out her D-Vice, and pulled up the Digimon's Data.  
  
Name: DarkExVeemon | Level: Champion | Attribute: Virus | Type: Mutant Digimon | Group: Dark Area | Attacks: Spike Missile, Darkened Vee Blast, Darkened Ex Blast, Golden Spike Shot | Other Info: No other info is known about this Digimon, other than it is one of ShadowEtemon's Mutant Knights, an older model. ShadowEtemon's Right Hand Man, Nanimon, tortured it; Almost to the point of its death, until ShadowEtemon decided to banish it a Banished Dimension and keep it, along with a few other specimens, as a just in case sort of thing. This Digimon is nothing compared to the other Mutant Knights.  
  
The D-Vice stated in its usual mechanical voice. "Let's Go Enmon!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
*Enmon!. Digivolve to. Liomon!*  
  
Liomon stared down DarkExVeemon. They started to walk around in circles, staring at the other on the opposite side. Finally, DarkExVeemon made the first move. "SPIKE MISSILE!" It exclaimed as it threw it arms open and all the Spikes on its body shot off and directed themselves right at Liomon. Liomon jumped upward, dodging only the smallest amount of the spikes, while the rest nailed Liomon dead in the chest, causing Liomon to fly backwards and smash into the Machinery. The Spikes on DarkExVeemon's back slowly grew back.  
"LIOMON!" Emma exclaimed as she ran to Liomon. As Emma reached only but halfway, DarkExVeemon stealthily dashed forward and grabbed Emma. Emma struggled, and DarkExVeemon fought back. Emma ended up dropping her D-Vice onto one of the conveyor belts, slowly, the belts started moving, and the D- Vice was lost inside a Conveyor Belt Duct.  
"HA!" DarkExVeemon exclaimed.  
"NO!" Liomon hollered as he gathered the rest of his strength to stand. "ROAR OF THUNDER!" The Blast nailed DarkExVeemon straight in the face, and somehow completely missed Emma. DarkExVeemon stumbled backwards. "ROAR OF THUNDER!" Liomon began to repeatedly blast DarkExVeemon in the face, causing him to stumble further and further back, until finally, he was lost in the shadows. Liomon ran over to Emma. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah." Emma managed to get out as she coughed again. Liomon looked at her, only to see a small cut on the side of her neck. Emma noticed he was looking at it. "I'm fine. it's just a scratch." Emma stood up and examined the Conveyor Belt where she dropped her D-Vice, as Liomon kept an eye out for DarkExVeemon.  
  
*In a Dark Room, somewhere in the Digital World. *  
  
"Well?" A loud booming voice asked from the shadows.  
"Everything's almost complete." A second voice answered as it stepped from the shadows, it was ShadowEtemon.  
"Good. It seems that our Plans are slowly backfiring. Our attempt to rid ourselves of the last of the Orbs has failed; for now they have found their way back to this world. I've also heard that the one carrying the Orb of the Beasts has found his DigiEgg." The first voice stated.  
"This digs deeper than you think! I'm only a messenger, my master is displeased with the fact that 2 of the 4 have their DigiEggs. And he's quite displeased with you. You might be on the inside, but that doesn't make you safe," ShadowEtemon began.  
"I only signed up for this job for you to assassinate the sovereigns, IS THAT, or IS THAT NOT Clear!?" The Voice exclaimed with anger, which sent a chill down ShadowEtemon's spine.  
"You're not my master, you're just a pawn, like me. You've got 2 Strikes. 3, and you're out!" ShadowEtemon barked back.  
"Yes, I'm sorry. These kids are making it too far! You'll just have to arrange another assault with the knights. Zhuqiaomon's the next target!" The voice replied. "By the way. I thought you said you wanted to try at the Kids one more time, solo?"  
"Well. I wanted to, but then you said Baihumon and Ebonwumon would be there too. it was too risky, but then when those two double teamed me. it's not worth the risk. KnuckledTogemon's coming with me again!" ShadowEtemon stated as he turned and walked into the shadows.  
  
*In Another Banished Dimension. *  
  
"I can't wait to Armor Digivolve!" Podmon exclaimed as he jumped up.  
"Settle Down, Little Dude." Tom mumbled as he looked around. "It's hot as hell up here." Tom and Podmon stood for a minute. "Let's check the village first." Tom suggested.  
"Ok!" Podmon agreed. They both headed off towards the small village, hoping it would be slightly cooler. When they arrived, they stood in the town square for a moment.  
"From the looks of these ruins, this had to have been a gorgeous town." Tom mumbled in awe at the beautiful white charred bricks that once were buildings. There were bloodstains everywhere. A second passed before Podmon pulled on Tom's pants. "What?" Tom looked at Podmon to see he was pointing behind Tom. Tom quickly turned to see one set of ruins that had the first story still standing. There was candle light emitting from the windows. Tom nodded as the two of them snuck over to the building. Tom peeked into the window to see a Red and Black Colored Ankylomon, with larger spikes on its back, and its entire body was flaming. It was standing in front of a Low Table, examining an old battered journal. Tom pulled out his D-Vice and pulled up the Digimon's Info.  
  
Name: InfernoAnkylomon | Level: Champion | Attribute: Virus | Type: Dark Fire Digimon | Group: Dark Area | Attacks: Blazing Inferno, Flaming Buzz Saw, Spiked Rolling Pin, Inferno Ball | Other Info: No other info is known about this Digimon, other than it is one of ShadowEtemon's Mutant Knights, an older model. ShadowEtemon's Right Hand Man, Nanimon, tortured it; Almost to the point of its death, until ShadowEtemon decided to banish it a Banished Dimension and keep it, along with a few other specimens, as a just in case sort of thing. This Digimon is nothing compared to the other Mutant Knights.  
  
"So. that's one of ShadowEtemon's Goons?" Tom whispered to Podmon. Podmon nodded in agreeance. At that moment, a last black and red fireball shot out of the window above Tom and Podmon. "AH!" Tom jumped to the side, stood up, and ran, closely followed by Podmon.  
"BLAZING INFERNO!" The InfernoAnkylomon exclaimed, as it chased after the two of them. The Flames that surround its body grew bigger, and then he jumped into the air and spun around in circles, shooting fire darts in every direction. Tom got nailed with one in his left arm. Podmon quickly directed Tom to an alley and they both ran down it.  
"Tom, I'm going to go and distract him, you find that DigiEgg, then we'll heat things up!" Podmon suggested. Tom nodded in agreement. Podmon ran back out the alley.  
"FLAMING HI-KICK!" Podmon yelled as it nailed InfernoAnkylomon in the face. InfernoAnkylomon was unaffected.  
"HA! FLAMING BUZZ SAW!" InfernoAnkylomon exclaimed as the flames on its body grew, it jumped into the air, and began spinning forward, quickly landing on the ground, and charging forward towards Podmon. Podmon tore off as InfernoAnkylomon began to gain on it. Tom knew this was his chance. He stood up, grabbed onto the burn on his left arm, and ran out into the street once again.  
"Haul Ass, Podmon!" Tom mumbled as he ran to the building where InfernoAnkylomon was examining that journal. When he arrived there, he saw that the door was in shambles. "He must've just charged through it." Tom mumbled, referring to InfernoAnkylomon. Tom walked through. All that was in the small room was the small table, with a candle and that journal on it. Curiously, Tom peeked at the journal, and began to read it.  
  
I've sent out my 4 Riders to speed any word of the Sovereignists' location I fear they may be making a move to attack my capitol That DigiEgg ShadowEtemon gifted to me is nothing more than trouble I've made my decision. tonight I'm going to toss the egg into the Volc  
  
"What?" Tom thought to himself at the unfinished journal entry. He turned the page to see nothing more than a blank page. He continued flipping to realize that the incomplete entry was the last. He also noticed that at the bottom of the page with the unfinished entry, there were bloodstains. "Did he die while he was writing it?" A moment passed while Tom thought for a moment. "Volc. VOLCANO!" Tom exclaimed. Tom immediately ran out the door and towards the Volcano.  
  
*Meanwhile.*  
  
Podmon was running as fast as he could from InfernoAnkylomon. Finally, InfernoAnkylomon caught Podmon and just ran him over, flattening him to the ground. As InfernoAnkylomon continued on his rampage, Podmon limped up and stared at the spinning Digimon. Podmon didn't have any idea how he was going to beat it. "Just by time." Podmon thought to himself. InfernoAnkylomon quickly made a circle and spun back towards Podmon. Podmon jumped into the air and quickly dodged InfernoAnkylomon. InfernoAnkylomon slid, finally stopping to spin.  
"INFERNO BALL!" InfernoAnkylomon shot a black and red fireball at Podmon. Podmon kicked the fireball, splicing it into two pieces, which shot off into two different directions, which missed Podmon. "So. you want to play that way, Huh? BLAZING INFERNO!" InfernoAnkylomon opened its mouth and breathed red and black fire at Podmon. It nailed Podmon and he flew backwards, smashing into a set of ruins, destroying what was left of the building. InfernoAnkylomon repeatedly shot Podmon over and over again. Podmon cringed in pain.  
"Hurr.y up. Tom." Podmon stood with what little strength he had. "You'll never. stop me! FLAMING LO-KICK!" Podmon dove, kicked InfernoAnkylomon's front legs out from underneath him, and InfernoAnkylomon's face dug into the ground. "FLAMING HI-KICK!" Podmon kicked InfernoAnkylomon in the back of the head, driving his face into the ground. Podmon continued to do this, until InfernoAnkylomon jumped upward, bit down on Podmon's leg, and thrashed him around. Podmon tried to resist, but InfernoAnkylomon just tightened his jaws.  
  
*Meanwhile.*  
  
Tom raced up the side of the volcano. He ran as fast he could. Finally, when he reached the top, there was a small ledge. There was a skeleton on the ground, with arrows sticking out of it. Tom examined the area quickly. Finally, Tom pulled out his D-Vice and began pounding on the buttons. Tom turned around to see flames and explosions in the town. He turned back to the volcano and slammed on buttons harder. "PODMON WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER! JUST TELL ME WHERE THE EGG IS!!" Tom exclaimed. His D- Vice flew out of his hands and floated above the Pool of Lava. Tom looked puzzled. Just then, the D-Vice turned Screen Down, and a small Egg floated out of the lava. It had a hardened layer of Lava protecting it. Finally, the D-Vice absorbed the DigiEgg, and floated back towards Tom. Tom grabbed the D-Vice. As he did, he felt the power of the DigiEgg surge through his body. "Let's go! Just a few more minutes Podmon!!!" Tom ran down the side of the volcano as fast as he could.  
He ran as fast as he could. Once he reached the town, Podmon was on the ground, cringing in severe pain, and being pummeled by Fireballs from InfernoAnkylomon. "PODMON!"  
  
*Podmon!. Armor Digivolve to. FLAWARMON!*  
  
InfernoAnkylomon looked intimidated as he looked at the Warrior of Fire. FlaWarmon's mouth was covered with a metal Pyramid-Like Shaped piece and the flames emitting from the Black Stone on his forehead covered most of the rest of his face. His Right Shoulder had a Gold Armor Piece on it, and his right had a Black Armor piece. His arms, legs, and face were all charred from the flames emitting from him. He held a large staff with a blade at the top and a thick Zig-Zagged wood piece at the bottom, and both the top and bottom were on fire. His Left Arm had a Red, Orange, Yellow, and Black cannon on it. A Metal Breastplate with an Orange Symbol, an Orangish Yellow Cloth hanging from his right shoulder pad, and an Orange Cloth wrapping around his chest from his left Shoulder. His Legs were almost completely covered in black armor.  
"Wow!" Tom exclaimed. In awe, he pulled his D-Vice out and pulled up FlaWarmon's Digimon Data.  
  
Name: FlaWarmon | Level: Champion/Armor | Attribute: Vaccine | Type: Flaming Digimon | Group: Unknown | Attacks: Staff Shot, Flaming Cannon Arm, Fire Arrow | Other Info: This Powerful Fire Digimon is the Armored form of Podmon and the DigiEgg of the Flaming Warrior. A legendary warrior, many believe this Digimon is one to have slain countless threats to the Digital World, single handedly. Others believe this Warrior is sinister and evil. This is a very powerful Digimon, and should not be taken lightly.  
  
The D-Vice stated in its usual mechanical voice. "GO GET HIM FLAWARMON!" Tom exclaimed.  
"Oh. I will!" FlaWarmon began, "STAFF SHOT!" FlaWarmon exclaimed as he held his staff, blade side forward, and a massive blast of flames shot off at InfernoaAnkylomon. InfernoAnkylomon stumbled backwards, threw its head upward, and release a spine-chilling roar. Its eyes seem to be filled with fire.  
"Finally, A CHALLENGE!" InfernoAnkylomon roared as the two ran at each other.  
  
*Meanwhile, In Another Banished Dimension. *  
  
"Well, in theory. If I. GRRR. Where's Greg when you need him!" Emma growled as Liomon stood at attention. Emma stared at the moving conveyor belt. After a minute or so, she saw something go past. It wasn't any ordinary item. It was a Black Egg with Yellow Thunderbolts going up the side and a small Lightning Bolt Horn sticking out in the front. "THAT'S IT! THE DIGIEGG!" Emma exclaimed as she leapt on it, only to be sucked into the Conveyor Belt Duct.  
"EMMA!" Liomon exclaimed, as he tried to follow her, but couldn't fit into the duct.  
"Now. let's finish this!" DarkExVeemon's voice echoed through the room. "GOLDEN SPIKE SHOT!" At that, hundreds of golden spikes shot from DarkExVeemon's wrists, quickly raced out of the shadows, and nailed Liomon. Liomon smacked into the wall but quickly regained himself.  
"ROAR OF THUNDER!" Liomon exclaimed as he began to blindly shoot his 'Roar of Thunder's all through the room. Finally, he heard DarkExVeemon crash into the wall.  
"I'm impressed. it's difficult to fight something you can't see. guess where I am!" DarkExVeemon ordered. "DARKENED VEE BLAST! DARKENED EX BLAST!" Black 'X's and 'V's began to shoot all out of the shadows and repeatedly nail Liomon. Liomon was losing strength, and fast! Although these two were almost evenly matched, DarkExVeemon had the edge as long as he was in the shadows. The blasts wouldn't let up.  
  
*Liomon. DeDigivolve to. Enmon!*  
  
Enmon was in severe pain on the ground. DarkExVeemon's evil laugh echoed through the room horrifyingly. Enmon stood up with what strength it had. "JOLT!" Enmon exclaimed as it shot the blast upward, repeatedly, eventually hitting one of the lights, and causing it to light for just a moment, until it overloaded and shattered. For that second, Enmon examined the room. It seemed endless in height. The room was nothing more than a maze of conveyor belts, and several ducts where the Conveyor Belts disappear. There was no sign of DarkExVeemon.  
  
*Meanwhile.*  
  
Emma sat on the conveyor belt while it was inside the duct. After a minute or so, they left the duct, so she stood and ran forward, trying to catch up to her D-Vice. After but a second, an intense blue light appeared in front of her, it floated there for a moment. The DigiEgg in her hand flew out and absorbed itself into the light. The light then dimmed and flew over to Emma. Emma grabbed it. "My D-Vice!" She exclaimed. "Now just to get back to wherever I was."  
"I can help you with that!" A voice bellowed. "DARKENED EX BLAST!" A black beam in the shape of an 'X' shot the Conveyor belt in front of Emma, causing Emma to fall through the gap as she moved. She heard the sound of someone swiftly jumping back and forth on her fall. Finally, when she was mere feet from the ground, DarkExVeemon caught her, ripped the D- Vice from her hand, and tore off into the shadows. "HAHAHA!"  
"LIOMON!? ENMON!? ANYONE!! SOMEONE HELP!" Emma exclaimed as DarkExVeemon began firing 'Darkened Ex Blast's and 'Darkened Vee Blast's at her location.  
Enmon ran towards where the screams where coming from, finally ending up right next to Emma. "Emma, is that you?" Enmon asked.  
"Oh Enmon!" Emma said as she grabbed Enmon and ran through the shadows, avoiding the numerous blasts. Finally, she tripped over something and they fell down. "Do it Enmon!" Emma exclaimed. Enmon nodded.  
"JOLT!" Enmon exclaimed as he began shooting blindly into the shadows.  
"Oh. great. what am I gonna' do. No D-Vice, No DigiEgg. I can't even s. THAT'S IT!" Emma thought to herself. She spun around on the ground and felt what she tripped over. "Exactly what I wanted!" Emma said as she felt it. It was a wire. "ENMON! ZAP THE WIRE!" Enmon did as Emma requested. As Enmon shot a Jolt at it, all the lights in the room suddenly flashed on.  
"There he is!" Enmon exclaimed as he saw DarkExVeemon hopping from Conveyor Belt to Conveyor Belt. Enmon quickly jumped up and started to follow. After awhile of what seemed to be an intense race between the two, Enmon finally caught up to DarkExVeemon. "Gotcha! JOLT!" Enmon shot DarkExVeemon square in the back. He flung his chest forward, smacked into the wall, and dropped the D-Vice. It fell to the ground. Emma quickly ran to it.  
"LET'S DO IT ENMON!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
*Enmon!. Armor Digivolve to. TRICELETICYMON!*  
  
"WAHOO!" Emma exclaimed as she saw the vicious looking warrior. Triceleticymon looked like a black panther or lion like creature that stood on 2 legs, instead of 4. It wore a pair of Brown Baggy Pants. It also had 8 Tails, each with a small metal ring at the end of it, 4 were purple and 4 were gold. The lower half of its right arm was mechanical. It held a Black and Purple Lightning Bolt-Shaped Sword, with a massive wood handle strapped on his back. Emma held her D-Vice towards the warrior and pulled up its info.  
  
Name: Triceleticymon | Level: Champion/Armor | Attribute: Vaccine | Type: Electrical Beast Digimon | Group: Nature Spirits | Attacks: Bolt Shot, Electrical Blade, Omega Jolt | Other Info: This intimidating noble warrior has the Power to summon lightning bolts at his request. He's the Armor Digivolved form of Enmon with the DigiEgg of Electricity. This Digimon is a master with swords and is a very brutal fighter. Don't underestimate this Digimon.  
  
"Go Triceleticymon!" Emma exclaimed as Triceleticymon followed DarkExVeemon up higher.  
"OMEGA JOLT!" Triceleticymon exclaimed as his 8 Tails pointed up at DarkExVeemon and shot multiple blasts of electricity at DarkExVeemon. He got nailed in the chest and stomach, causing him to shoot upward and smack into other conveyor belts.  
"ERRR! YOU HAVEN'T WON YET!" DarkExVeemon exclaimed. "SPIKE MISSILE!" DarkExVeemon shot his spikes at the lights on the ceiling, shattering many of them, causing the shadows to fall over the room again.  
"BOLT SHOT!" Triceleticymon exclaimed as he placed his hands together, wrist to wrist, and began repeatedly shooting blasts of thunder throughout the room. After a few moments, Triceleticymon heard a scream on the ground. He spun around to see DarkExVeemon holding Emma by the throat. "NO! EMMA!"  
"Come and get her." DarkExVeemon stated as he took a few steps back into the shadows. Triceleticymon closed his eyes and listened. He concentrated. he listened closely, until finally he heard it. He heard DarkExVeemon almost silent footsteps.  
"ELECTRICAL BLADE!" Triceleticymon exclaimed as he drew his blade, it began to emit small zaps of electricity, and he riskily threw it in the direction of DarkExVeemon. The blade stuck into DarkExVeemon's arm, pinning his arm to the wall, forcing him to release Emma. Emma ran off into one of the small portions where there was light. It was at that moment that Triceleticymon had an idea. "OMEGA JOLT!" Triceleticymon shot at the roof repeatedly, causing holes to appear in the ceiling, letting in sunlight. After awhile of shooting of the ceiling, almost all the roof had fallen through. Seeing as Triceleticymon was hidden in the shadows too, DarkExVeemon couldn't attack him to make him stop. Triceleticymon now had visibility of the entire room. Triceleticymon jumped downward until he was at ground level, and made his way over to the pinned DarkExVeemon.  
"You. You!" DarkExVeemon stated through his mouth with his teeth closed tightly and blood dripping from his mouth.  
"Give it up." Triceleticymon sighed as he ripped his sword from DarkExVeemon's arm and stared him the eye.  
"I. I. SPIKE MISSILE!" DarkExVeemon shot Triceleticymon. Triceleticymon stumbled backwards. I've got more tricks up my sleeve than meets the eye!" DarkExVeemon grabbed one of the Spikes on his upper arm and began to pull it out. He continued to pull until it finally stopped. It was a sword. "Now. let us fight like men. to the death!" Triceleticymon nobly nodded. The two of them began to clash swords. Triceleticymon swung to the left, but DarkExVeemon blocked it. DarkExVeemon swung to the right, but Triceleticymon blocked it. They clashed swords for what seemed as if to be hours, until finally Triceleticymon nailed DarkExVeemon on his right side. DarkExVeemon grabbed his side.  
"You fought well. Good Bye." Triceleticymon mumbled as he slashed DarkExVeemon's neck on the left side. DarkExVeemon was immediately deleted.  
"WOOHOO!" Emma exclaimed as she ran out from her hiding spot underneath one of the Ground Level Conveyor Belts.  
  
*Triceleticymon. DeDigivolve to. Enmon!*  
  
At that, a small white blur of light appeared in front of them, out of which a Wizardmon appeared from. "Hello," The Wizardmon began. "I am here to take you to Azulongmon, Come!" At that, Enmon and Emma followed the Wizardmon.  
  
*Meanwhile. *  
  
InfernoAnkylomon and FlaWarmon charged at each other. "SPIKED ROLLING PIN!" InfernoAnkylomon exclaimed as he spun towards FlaWarmon.  
"FLAMING CANNON ARM!" FlaWarmon exclaimed as he shot several fireballs from his cannon arm at InfernoAnkylomon. The Attacks deflected off of the spinning Digimon. FlaWarmon quickly used his staff like a pole vault and jumped over InfernoAnkylomon. As InfernoAnkylomon slid out of his Spiked Rolling Pin position, FlaWarmon fired another Flaming Cannon Arm at InfernoAnkylomon. It nailed InfernoAnkylomon in the back of the head, driving his head in the ground. FlaWarmon jumped forward, placed his foot on the back of InfernoAnkylomon's neck, and repeatedly shot InfernoAnkylomon in the back of the head. InfernoAnkylomon flung its tail upward and smacked FlaWarmon with the club at the end, causing FlaWarmon to stumble forward. InfernoAnkylomon jumped upward.  
"BLAZING INFERNO!" InfernoAnkylomon exclaimed as it shot it's several fire arrows at FlaWarmon. FlaWarmon spun his staff around in circles, deflecting all the arrows. Finally, InfernoAnkylomon charged at FlaWarmon, with his head lowered. FlaWarmon jumped up into the air above InfernoAnkylomon, spun his staff so the blade side was on the bottom, and drove the blade through InfernoAnkylomon's neck. InfernoAnkylomon was deleted immediately.  
"EXCELLENT!" Tom exclaimed as he ran towards FlaWarmon.  
  
*FlaWarmon. DeDigivolve to. Podmon!*  
  
After not but a few seconds of celebration, a small white blur appeared in front of Tom and Podmon, of which a Wizard appeared out of. "Hello," The Wizardmon began. "I'm here to take you to Azulongmon, Come!" As Emma and Greg did, Tom followed the Wizardmon.  
When the Light cleared from around Tom, he was in the middle of a large cathedral ceiling room, with beautiful medieval castle-like design, with gothic arches and the likes. It was absolutely beautiful, and absolutely HUGE.  
"Hi Tom!" A voice said from behind Tom and Podmon. Tom turned to see Greg, Zoomon, Emma, Enmon, and a massive Blue Dragon behind him.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	11. Chapter 10: Azulongmon Tells All

Chapter 10: Azulongmon Tells All  
"GREG! EMMA!" Tom exclaimed in joy. "Where's Jami?" Emma dropped her head for a moment.  
"ShadowEtemon captured her." Emma answered as she raised her head.  
"WHAT!?" Tom and Greg exclaimed at the same time.  
"After you guys left, KnuckledTogemon defeated Baihumon. Jami and I were beating ShadowEtemon to a pulp, but then KnuckledTogemon joined in, and we didn't stand a chance. Liomon and Kysmon dedigivolved to their Rookie Forms. Once Baihumon was deleted, Jami just seemed to spaz. She fell to her knees and started to cry. That's when ShadowEtemon grabbed her and Aeromon." Emma explained.  
"We have to get her!" Tom exclaimed. "We can do it! Now that we can all Armor Digivolve!"  
"It's not that simple, Tom." The Giant Blue Dragon, Azulongmon, began. "Come, I'll explain in time." Azulongmon then began to hover over towards one of the Several HUGE Doors. Greg, Tom, Emma, and their Digimon quickly followed. They traveled through several rooms and hallways, until they finally reached a Balcony. It overlooked the Ocean. When the Kids looked down, they saw how tall the castle was. It seemed to never end in height. "Now. I'm sure you all have questions, but let me finish. I'm sure Baihumon and ScribeDramon have pretty much told you all about the Etemon Campaign and such, but you've heard it all in parts. so I'm going to tell you everything you need to know, all at once. You may have heard some of this before, but bare with me." The Kids nodded as Azulongmon began.  
"It all Started in the Creation of it all. When the ancient Creator Created everything, s/he made a set of 8 Digimon to protect the Digital World: Ebonwumon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, Cherubimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Lucemon, and myself. However, in order to keep the balance of Yin and Yang, he had to do the same for Evil Digimon, a set of 8 All Powerful Digimon: ZeedMillenniumon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Devitamamon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, ChaosDukemon, Apokarimon, and Piedmon. War raged between us. After thousands of years of war, the 8 of them went into hiding, and began to use others to do their dirty work.  
"Finally, after thousands and thousands of years of peace, the 8 Evil Ruler Digimon, now calling themselves the Evil Rulers, began to pose a threat. Intelligence had told us that they were forging armies, armies larger than any previously seen in the Digital World. We began to worry. This is when we forged the 8 Elemental Orbs. With these Orbs, we had the power to simply disregard their armies as the smallest of threats. As the Evil Rulers began their vengeful war against us, we used the 8 Orbs and won. ChaosDukemon and Devitamamon died in battle, the rest returned to hiding. It was at this time, that TimeDramon, an ancient psychic time- controlling Digimon, sent his son, Vademon, to give us his prophecy. His Prophecy Said:  
  
In many years  
A War will Spawn  
That will jeopardize all  
3 Orbs will be Lost  
And The World will be ruled by Evil  
Revenge is sweet, as we come from hiding  
The World will be ours again to Protect  
The Battle will Rage Again  
4 Humans will come  
The Only Way to End the War Once and For All  
Is By the Cross DNA, From their 4 DigiEggs  
History is Destined To Repeat Itself  
  
"As you can tell, TimeDramon always spoke in a Riddle like form." Azulongmon continued. "I still remember his prophecy. Why? I don't know. I've just never been able to forget. Anyway, Shortly After this, Apokarimon attacked us by himself, no army or anything, just him versus the 8 of us. Obviously, we defeated him, but not deleted him. He ran. After this, Apokarimon hunted down, and ate TimeDramon. This came as a complete surprise to us all. A few thousand years passed, then. ZeedMillenniummon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, Crusadermon, and Dynasmon drafted 12 Etemon as Military Leaders. Soon, after some battle experience, 11 of the 12 Digivolved to Mega. the 11 Mega-Level Etemon Digimon were: MetalEtemon, KingEtemon, WaruEtemon, AeroEtemon, RockEtemon, HydraEtemon, MagnaEtemon, MoltenEtemon, WarioEtemon, ScorpioEtemon, and GravijaEtemon. You may be wondering where's ShadowEtemon. well, he's the one who didn't Digivolve. The 11 that did created the Etemon Council. ZeedMillenniummon sent Etemon (The UnDigivolved One) in UnderCover in Lucemon's Forces. Etemon worked his way up the ranks, until finally, one night.  
"Etemon snuck into Lucemon's Chambers and Stole the Orb of Shadows. Etemon became corrupted by the Orb and became ShadowEtemon. Lucemon awoke as ShadowEtemon was leaving. Keep in mind, this is before Lucemon was corrupted and evil, so he's still good. Lucemon did battle with ShadowEtemon. and shockingly lost. ShadowEtemon returned to ZeedMillenniummon with the Orb of Shadows. When ZeedMillenniummon ordered ShadowEtemon to turn over the Orb of Shadows, ShadowEtemon instead killed ZeedMillenniumon and took the Orb for his own. At this, he joined and took control of the Etemon Council. They Ran from Beelzemon Blast Mode, Crusadermon, and Dynasmon. At this time, the War between Human and Animal Digimon broke out.  
"Cherubimon was corrupted and joined the Animal Digimon's Side, while Ophanimon and Seraphimon tried to solve the argument without war, but instead Lucemon came forth and stopped the war. At this, Lucemon remembered when ShadowEtemon defeated him. this made him believe that the forces of Evil were stronger. not only that, but with the newly acquired influence he had, came much temptation. This caused him to corrupt and go evil. Now, the 10 Legendary Warriors: Agunimon of Fire, Lobomon of Light, Kazemon of Wind, Kumamon of Ice, Beetlemon of Thunder, Ranamon of Water, Arbormon of Wood, Mercuremon of Steel, Grumblemon of Earth, and Lowemon of Darkness were born and defeated Lucemon. Shortly after this war, ShadowEtemon and KingEtemon attacked us, and sparked the Etemon Campaign. The War Raged for several thousand years, until finally, on this very spot, in this very castle. on this very balcony. Cherubimon. Ophanimon. Seraphimon. Zhuqiaomon. Ebonwumon. Baihumon. and myself were pinned down here. where we surrendered, and quickly went into hiding before our scheduled execution. As ShadowEtemon and KingEtemon began to turn on all the other Etemon for Total Power, ShadowEtemon read of TimeDramon's old Prophecy, so he gathered all of his energy and banished the 3 Most Powerful Orbs to the Real World.  
"Finally, after several thousand years of Civil War, only ShadowEtemon, KingEtemon, and GravijaEtemon remained. ShadowEtemon was still recharging from when he banished the Orbs, so rather than fight in his weary state, he stole GravijaEtemon's Gravity Swords, which allow the wearer to absorb all damage from battle. ShadowEtemon and KingEtemon now had power enough to turn on GravijaEtemon, which they did. This War didn't last long. Finally, ShadowEtemon and KingEtemon accomplished what they hoped for from the beginning, it was just the two of them. They Split the Digital World in Half and each ruled a half. This is the time of the Great Seperation. when all the Digimon were sorted off by Groups and sent into Slavery Camps.  
"This lasted for some time. until greed sunk in. ShadowEtemon and KingEtemon had one last bout. to see which Etemon had the privilege of survival and Ruler of the Digital World. ShadowEtemon won and became the supreme ruler. After several thousand years of Totalitarian Government with ShadowEtemon at the Top, ScribeDramon and MechaEomon began to create and invoke the feels of hatred towards ShadowEtemon, thus forging a small rebellion. At this, The War to End All Wars began. Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, Cherubimon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and myself came out of hiding and attacked full force against ShadowEtemon, Finally ShadowEtemon surrendered and went underground. in hiding as we were.  
"If it weren't for Snipemon. you all wouldn't be here. You see, ShadowEtemon was beginning to send the final 4 Orbs, the ones you 4 have, when Snipemon came to the rescue and fought with ShadowEtemon, long enough to keep him occupied while Our Forces could bust in and capture ShadowEtemon. Snipemon, however, was charged with War Crimes, for aiding KingEtemon in the Fight against ShadowEtemon, AKA Aiding one of the Bad Guys. Snipemon was sentenced to Death, but Xylomon broke him out before the execution could take place.  
"As for the Evil Rulers, Apokarimon was deleted by a group of 7 DigiDestined Kids. Since He Ate TimeDramon, once he was destroyed the Digital World's time flow became set the same as the Real World's. Piedmon was also deleted by that same set of 7 DigiDestined after he allied with Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, and MachineDramon, creating the Dark Masters and Spiral Mountain. Crusadermon and Dynasmon helped Lucemon come back, and then were defeated by the 10 Legendary Warriors. Beelzemon Blast Mode helped a set of Tamers defeat the D-Reaper, and left the side of Darkness.  
"After a small period of time, we felt that the Capitols of the 12 Etemon Council invoked dark and evil feelings inside of people, so we separated them from the Digital World and banished them, Creating the 12 Banished Dimensions. That's about it, really." Azulongmon finished his long story. "Are there any questions?"  
"Yeah!" Greg exclaimed. "If ShadowEtemon only banished 3 of the Orbs, how did our 4 Orbs end up in the Real World, where we got them and were transported to the Digital World?"  
"You know what. That's a good question. Honestly, I don't really know, though." Azulongmon answered. "Unless ShadowEtemon or an ally of his broke into the Temple of the Destined and stole the 4 Orbs from their vault."  
"I've got one!" Emma started. "How come KnuckledTogemon and the Other Mutant Knights are taking orders from ShadowEtemon when they're 100 times stronger than him?"  
"Well, I'm sure that when ShadowEtemon was creating them, he eliminated all of their Free Will." Azulongmon answered.  
"How'd ShadowEtemon know we were going to Baihumon's Palace? Because he just barged in like he knew exactly where we were." Greg asked.  
"That's another one I really just don't know the answer to." Azulongmon replied. Greg looked unsatisfied with his answered.  
"Something's not right here." Greg thought to himself.  
"Well, that's enough questions for now. You'll stay the day and night here, then tomorrow we'll visit Zhuqiaomon, Opanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon, then decide on a plan of action." Azulongmon stated as a Gatomon walked onto the balcony. "Gatomon, show the Kids to their rooms." Azulongmon ordered as the Kids and their Digimon followed the Gatomon. Azulongmon looked worried. He raced down the maze of halls and into the Dining Hall. The Dining Hall had 8 HUGE Rectangular Tables and beautiful stained glass windows. Azulongmon closed the door behind him, and looked at the end of one of the tables.  
"Well." A black robed figure that sat at the end of one of the tables asked.  
"The Smart One's onto us." Azulongmon answered. "You have to hurry up and kill Zhuqiaomon and the 3 Celestial Digimon, before they all catch on!"  
"You just be patient. VikingIkkakumon is waiting in the depths of the ocean. SkeletalBirdramon awaits my orders in the clouds. KnuckledTogemon is waiting in the Forests. All Is set. you just get the 4 of them here tomorrow. and then we're set." The dark figure replied.  
"You brought the girl, too. right?"  
"Of Course. After we kill the remaining 4, the 3 Children will be helpless. let alone if I force them to watch the death of a friend."  
"Good. Now, you best be off before the kids come for dinner." The Dark Figure nodded as it walked towards the entrance.  
"Azulongmon. you can stop calling me "You". You do know my name. right?"  
"Of Course, ShadowEtemon. Just keep your head down and hood up while you're going down the halls." The Robed Figure nodded.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
